Claim Your Queen
by mysticgirl125
Summary: Klaus came back from New Orleans. He saw that his friend Marcel had everything he ever wanted. He wanted it all back; he wanted to be King. An old friend came along and gave him advice. He needed to claim his Queen, the one his heart truly desired only then will he achieve his dream to be King. A Queen his heart truly desired, he could only think of one. After 4x20: Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

**This a story I thought of when I saw the Originals trailer. I would like to thank my beta southernbellewv for looking over it. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

It was a Monday night and Klaus sat at the bar having a drink. The Grill was unusually full considering what day it was. Things had not been going as he wanted them to. He had just returned from his trip to New Orleans and in addition to tracking down the witches that were conspiring against him, he also met his old friend Marcel. He took another sip from his glass. Marcel had everything he ever wanted, power, family and loyalty. He wanted it all back; he wanted to be king.

He looked around the grill when he spotted his favourite blonde vampire. Caroline, she looked so radiant and happy. Even though it made _him_ uneasy that he let Tyler come into town for the prom night, it made her happy, so he would let it go. Their friendship had developed a little. He was amused that she had come to him for a dress and from that he could say that he held a small place in her heart as a friend.

He wanted to develop this relationship further but right now he didn't have the time. He needed to figure out New Orleans first. As he took another sip from his glass, a waitress came up to him. She looked kind of dazed.

"Hello sir, are you Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson?" she asked. That's strange; no one called him Niklaus here. He was always known as Klaus.

"Yes, that would be me," he said.

"There is a lady here to see you by the name of Red. If it is okay, may I bring her to you?" she asked.

"Yes, thank-you," Klaus said.

Klaus smiled. She was good. Only Red would compel a waitress asking to see him and her timing was impeccable. It was as if she knew exactly when he needed her. Well she had her gift of knowing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline sat with Bonnie in booth near the bar. Klaus smiled at her and she smiled back. He then looked away and Caroline continued to stare at him.

"Caroline, that's kind of creepy. Stop eyeing him," Bonnie said. Caroline didn't realize that she was still looking at him.

"Oh," Caroline said as she looked away.

"I heard he went New Orleans," Bonnie said.

"Yah, Stefan told me. Something about some witches conspiring against him," Caroline said. Then she heard the waitress talk to Klaus telling him someone named Red wanted to see him. Leave it to Klaus and his friends to make waitresses their messengers. Klaus asked to bring her in and then smiled.

Then Caroline saw her walk in. She was tall and lean. She had black curly hair with hints of red highlights. They didn't look like Elena's red highlight- they were more natural. She wore a fitted red dress with black belt around her waist and black stilettos. In her hand was a black briefcase. She walked towards Klaus with a smile on her crimson red lips. Caroline could see all the heads in the Grill turn towards her and she had to admit that this woman was beautiful.

"Wow she looks like those hot lawyers ready to win their case and close it," Bonnie said.

"I know," Caroline muttered. She saw Red walk up to Klaus and kiss him on both cheeks. She had an accent similar to Klaus. Caroline couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Red! It's good to see you love," Klaus hugged her. She looked the same as ever. Her peacock blue-green eyes looked at him from between her long eyelashes.

"Good to see you too Niklaus," Red said as she merely touched her cheeks to his. She sat down on the stool beside his.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked.

"You, Mr. Mikaelson," she smiled. Klaus smiled back. Red was one of his closest friends. Even though her real name wasn't Red, he could see why people called her by that name. He had turned her to save her about a century and a half ago somewhere near the Canadian border. She was brutally wounded by a werewolf attack.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Klaus said.

"Sure, and perhaps we can get a booth?" Red said.

"Absolutely," Klaus said. He ordered her a drink and they walked to a secluded booth away from the crowd. Klaus knew that 'other' vampires were here but it would be pretty hard for them to overhear with the band playing.

"How was your trip to New Orleans?" she asked.

"You must already know," Klaus said.

"Well that's true. I know what you desire and let's just say it will not be easy," Red said as she sipped her drink.

"Well I'm hoping you can guide me," Klaus said. He was very fond of her. He wanted what she had but that wasn't possible.

Soon after turning her, Klaus had realized that she had a gift. She was able to see into the future by a mere touch. At first, they were confused because even if she was a witch, those abilities leave when she becomes a vampire. However, after speaking to many witches they realized what Red actually was. She was from a line of psychics, very powerful psychics. When she was turned those abilities were magnified by the hundreds. He remembered Red telling him when she was human; she was only able to see flashes.

After that, Red had spent a lot of time with him. He was victorious in whatever he did due to the forewarnings she had given him. They became friends. He remembered her telling him that she was going to call him 'Niklaus', his real name. He smiled at the thought.

In the midst of all the triumphs, he wanted her. But she had refused him claiming she loved someone else and she still did. She made him realize that his desire for her was merely a lust for power. She was right; he had developed this craze of knowing the future. She had warned him a number of times but he didn't listen to her.

Soon life had started to change. He started to feel there was no reason to live. Knowing everything from beforehand took the thrill of life away. At that time, Red had been family and helped him through it making him realize that it was all due to knowing the future. From then on they had a deal that she would only tell him what's needed and come to him when he needed her the most. Red had always kept her promise. In the list of friends, Red was at number one, followed by Marcel.

"Well that's why I'm here," she said. She looked around the Grill. "Interesting town to come back to. I didn't know you were so in love," she laughed.

"Red, you know love is a weakness. I've been trying to explain that to you for so long but you still refuse me," Klaus said. Red didn't say anything for a moment.

"I know but I've told you that I can't love anyone like I love him," Red said. "And I believe our friendship is worth more than that."

Klaus nodded, he knew she was right.

"Are you sure he's worth it? I mean he's not waiting around for you love," Klaus said.

"I know, but soon he will know. That time is coming up fast," Red said. "Niklaus you may feel that love is a weakness but you can turn it into your greatest strength. I know who your heart desires, just follow it."

"I know, but I have more important matters on my plate at the moment and she will just have to wait," Klaus said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline saw Red sitting on the stool across Klaus. She was so classy and elegant. Even the way she held her glass showed poise and well-mannered demeanor. She saw them move away from the bar to a booth. Caroline moved from her booth to one closer to Klaus's. It was hard to overhear with the band playing. She was curious to know who this Red was and why she was here in Mystic Falls.

She heard how Red had refused Klaus. Well that makes two of them but then she heard how Red was in love with someone else and was waiting for him. She felt like her heart hurt. She felt her pain; it was like her missing Tyler. But was Klaus the one to send her guy away? From their conversation, it didn't seem like it. It truly seemed like they were friends, old friends because she was calling him Niklaus.

She was talking to Klaus about love not being a weakness but a person greatest strength. The more she listened to her the more she admired her. She wondered how she had put up with someone like Klaus for so long.

From their conversation, Caroline found out that Red knew Klaus was in love with someone. Did she know it was her? Just then she received a text on her phone. It was phone Bonnie. _'Come back!_' it said.

_Damn it_, she thought. She couldn't listen to the rest of the conversation. She texted her back; _'Coming_,' then slowly got up and left without being noticed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think these matters overlap," Red said and then she smiled.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow.

"You want to play the game to win and be king, but for that you need a queen," Red said.

"Sorry love, I still don't follow," Klaus said. He was confused. What did this have anything to do with him?

"Niklaus, it's like a game of chess. As long as you have your queen, she will easily win your battles for you and protect you," Red said.

"You're saying I need a partner who will help me win and be king?" Klaus said.

"I said you need a queen. A queen that your heart desires," Red said.

"I need to find a woman who will understand my desire to be king. Someone who is smart and manipulative," Klaus said.

"Not quite. She doesn't need to be manipulative. She only needs to be in love with you," she said.

"Red do you have any idea what you are saying," Klaus said. "You know my heart desire Caroline."

"Exactly."

"I don't think Caroline could do that. I mean she's pure and radiant. She is all goodness. How will she win my battles in such a place like the French Quarter of New Orleans?" Klaus said.

"Like I told you, love can do great things. Listen well Niklaus, if a woman loves you from the bottom of her heart, she will do anything for you; whether it's going to the moon or travelling to the deepest ends of the ocean," Red said.

Klaus looked at her trying to process her words. She thought that Caroline could win his dangerous battles?

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this will be for Caroline? I mean she's only a baby vampire, barely out of high school," Klaus said.

"Well sweetheart, I'm here to guide you. Trust me she'll be more than ready," Red said.

_"Just Claim your Queen."_

**Please leave a review, I would love to know what you thought of this start! :) Thanks! :)**


	2. Game Plan or Fate?

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you so much for the support to start this story. I'm so sorry I updated a little late compared to what I originally aimed for. After that last episode, I needed a breather. Lol! I know the plot line is still pretty light at the moment but this story will be on the darker side compared to my other story. Well here is my next chapter. Sorry is there are some mistakes, I didn't get a chance to get my beta to check it over. Enjoy! :)**

Klaus stared at Red for a moment. He had to win Caroline's heart to win back New Orleans. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't picture Caroline in a dark place like the French Quarters of New Orleans. He would probably have to focus on protecting her rather than winning back his kingdom.

Marcel had basically dared to claim himself king. He had forgotten who created him; who taught him to be what he is today and still he dared to go against him. The witches there hated him but they were willing to work with him as long as he got rid of Marcel. When he was in charge in New Orleans, witches were free to do magic and they were worked with not powered over. Klaus needed to figure out how Marcel found out when witches were doing magic.

"Niklaus," Red's voice broke his train of thought.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you've fully thought this through," Klaus said

"You're questioning my abilities," she said and smirked.

"No, love. But this can't be," Klaus said as he downed his drink.

"Are you unsure because you've failed to win her heart so far or it's because you're concerned for her safety?" Red said.

"How dare you think I would be unsure because I've not won her heart yet," Klaus growled. Red smirked.

"Save it Niklaus. Just take the thought about her safety, out of your mind. Focus on winning her heart and I will help you," Red said.

Klaus just couldn't believe that Red had said that, but he would have to trust her. She had not failed him yet and she knew how much Caroline meant to him. He had called Caroline from New Orleans but she must have been busy with graduation, which was just around the corner. He wanted to show her one of his favourite places in the world and perhaps now he would get that chance.

"If you need help, you do have a hot friend who is sitting right in front of you," Red smiled. Klaus smiled back.

"She's upset with me for running Tyler out of town. We barely started our friendship," Klaus said.

"I know," she said. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Then tell me what I should do?" Klaus said as he called the waitress for a refill.

"Call Tyler back," Red said. She looked serious with her sharp eyes focused on him.

"Are you out of your mind?" Klaus growled. "Why would I put my reputation on the line by bringing back that mutt," Klaus said.

"Well first of all, it didn't go against your ways to give in to the witches and get into Marcel's inner group?" Red said.

"You very well know why I did that," Klaus said.

"Listen up Niklaus, because I will not tell you again. If you want Caroline, you will have to bring back Tyler. Otherwise, she will always pin for him even though she has feelings for you. It's natural to want something you don't have. And trust me, she will be yours," Red said sternly.

Klaus looked at her for a moment. He couldn't help but give in to her. He felt he was betraying himself by calling Tyler back to town.

"Fine," Klaus said.

"Good, seriously sometimes I have to tell you everything part by part. It's annoying," Red said.

Before Klaus could protest, he heard familiar voice from the entrance of the Grill. He looked towards the door to find the Salvatores walking in and going towards the bar.

"I think it's time to go home," Red said as she got up. Klaus nodded and got up as well. He left hundred dollar bills on the table and they left before they were approached.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you call me back? I was listening to their conversation. I still didn't find out why she was there," Caroline said. She was annoyed that Bonnie had called her back. She desperately wanted to hear the rest of their conversation. Even more than that, she wanted to know who this Red was and what she was doing there.

"Why do you even care?" Bonnie said. "You said they were friends, can't a friend come visit another friend?"

"Yes, but they were talking about something else and you didn't let me stay," Caroline said as she crossed her arms. They were sitting at Bonnie's house watching a re-run of _Friends_. They needed time to accept that Elena wasn't coming back anymore. After being tortured by the Salvatore brothers to get her humanity back, she was annoyed and ran away from Mystic Falls. The Salvatores had finally given up looking for her.

"Who cares. We have nothing to do with the cure anymore and Elena's gone. Our lives can probably go back to normal. I think that neither Salvatores nor Klaus will stick around for long," Bonnie said. Bonnie was still bitter about the fact that Elena tried to kill her.

"Yah, I got that but," Caroline started.

"But what? Are you into him now?" Bonnie asked staring daggers at her.

"No!" Caroline said a little too loudly. "I mean no, I just hate him and wanted to know what he's up to," Caroline said. Bonnie nodded like she didn't believe her.

"I just want Tyler back," Caroline added.

They spend the rest of the night quietly watching TV. Caroline wasn't paying much attention to the TV, her mind kept racing between Tyler and Klaus. She felt so confused. She couldn't hate Klaus and she couldn't forget Tyler either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus sat in his favourite chair near the fireplace. He knew exactly where Tyler was and all he had to do was make a phone call. He grinded his teeth, he couldn't believe Red was asking him to do this.

Red walked in wearing her silky black pajamas with red roses on it. She sat down in the chair beside him. She rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and stared into the fire.

"You know you don't have to badger me to call Tyler," Klaus said.

"I know, I just came to stop you," Red said. Klaus sat up straight giving Red a confusing look.

"I'm in no mood for riddles," Klaus said.

"Well here is the first game plan," Red handed Klaus two tickets to Mystic Falls Arts and Culture Theatre to watch Romeo and Juliet.

"What do you want me to do with these? Give them to Tyler as a welcome back gift?" Klaus said.

"No, I want you to ask Caroline to spend one full day with you. Show her what you are all about. Show her your side that she's dying to see," Red smiled.

"She won't come," Klaus said slumping back into his chair.

"Then tell her you will do whatever she asks if she goes out with you this one time," Red said. "So plan a really good date!" Red said as she got up. Klaus looked at her amazed. Red knew him too well sometimes. It was annoying. Even though he would have loved it to have Caroline come willingly, it was always a push and pull with her. He had to somehow make it seem as if she had no choice but to come. It would give her that excuse she would be looking for. She would definitely ask to call Tyler back but he was going to do that either way. Klaus laughed.

"Call her up!" Red said and she walked towards the door. "Good night Niklaus."

"Good Night love," Klaus said. He then pulled out his cell phone and called her.

"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline responded.

"Is that how you greet everyone on the phone?" Klaus asked.

"Get to the point, I don't have all night to wait for you," Caroline said.

"Well, if you are so determined to be rude, so be it, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow?" Klaus said.

"Go where?" Caroline said.

"On a date for the whole day," Klaus said. "So basically spend the whole day with me."

"How about no!" Caroline said.

"Come on love, it's just one day. I'll never bother you again," Klaus said.

"No, I'm really busy," Caroline said but her voice seemed unsure.

"How about I make you a deal? Spend one day with me and I will give you whatever you ask for," Klaus said.

She was quiet for a moment.

"Anything I ask for?" Caroline said.

"Anything you ask for," Klaus said.

"Sure, what time will you pick me up?" Caroline said. Klaus smiled.

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow morning," Klaus said.

"That early? What are we going to do?" Caroline asked.

"Well it's a surprise but bring a bathing suit. Good night love, I'll see you tomorrow," Klaus said and hung up the phone before Caroline could object.

He knew exactly how he wanted to spend the day and these tickets were perfect. Klaus got up and went to sleep awaiting the next day to spend with his queen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline got up extra early to pack her bag with a towel and extra pair of clothing. She wore her hot pink bikini under her clothes. They were probably going to just lay on the beach or something. She put her bags by the door and got a blood bag from the fridge. Once she was finished, she threw the bag away and sat on the couch waiting.

At exactly seven, the door bell rang. She quickly checked herself in the hallway mirror and went to open the door. She found Klaus standing there. He looked hot. Wait, what was she thinking?

He was wearing a white shirt, khaki shorts and aviators. Caroline felt as if her breath was stuck in her throat.

"Ready love?" Klaus said.

"Yah," Caroline said as she got her bag that was by the door. "Let's go."

"Here let me get that for you," Klaus said and took the bag out of her had.

"So, where are we going?" Caroline asked.

"Have patience love, it's a surprise," Klaus said as they walked over to his black Camaro. He opened the passenger door for her and then went to his side. It was a long drive, Caroline didn't recognize where they were going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red sat on the chair near the fireplace rubbing her fingers over Klaus's necklace. This was how she connected to his future when she was away. It didn't let her see everything compared to skin contact but it was enough. Everything blurred past her vision in fast forward. She hated going through every single detail but for some parts it was necessary. She knew Caroline would come to Klaus, she just needed to realized it and this day would do it.

Once Caroline and Klaus were inseparable, the armies would be even. Marcel's side was too powerful at the moment because his bonds to his family, or the day walkers. They were bonded by love that was as strong as family. Red was still confused as to how this could be. She would have to consult a witch but from what she knew, there was definitely another witch involved with Marcel.

Red had not told Klaus this detail, but he and Caroline were going to be fighting a long war. A bloody war. New Orleans was going to be washed down in blood. She just had to make sure that the originals and Caroline played their cards right to win.

Another image flashed into her mind which brought tears to her eyes. She was so close to him yet she couldn't approach him. She had waited for so many years. He didn't even know she was still alive, as a vampire. Red only knew that she would be meeting him face to face soon but never looked up the details. She hated looking up her own future as well as his. It scared her. But the time, when all the secrets were going to be out in the open, was coming up fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How much further?" Caroline said. They had been walking for a good twenty minutes. After driving about an hour and a half, Klaus had parked in the middle of what looked like a forest. He had taken out his bag as well as her and started walking down a path.

"Almost there sweetheart," Klaus said. Caroline looked around. They were surrounded by trees and shrubs. It felt like they were walking up a hill.

"I didn't know you were the type to hike," Caroline said. Klaus smirked.

"I guess you weren't listening when I told you about the one time I wanted to be human," Klaus said.

Right, he had told her the hummingbird story. He was on a trek in the Andes. It was one thing to listen to what he's done and another to see him do it.

"No, I remember," Caroline said. Finally, Klaus pulled apart branches and walked through, Caroline followed. They were standing in front of a white river rushing past and falling over the cliff. It was a breath taking scene.

"Wow," Caroline said as she admired the scenery. There was definitely more oxygen in the air. Even though she didn't need it, it still made her feel more alive. Then she looked at Klaus who was stripping down leaving only his swimming trunks on. Caroline couldn't take her eyes off him. She had seen him shirtless before, but she couldn't really admire his built during those circumstances.

"What are you doing?" Caroline said.

"You didn't think we were going sit by the edge and have a picnic, did you?" Klaus said.

"I...we're going swimming in there?" Caroline said.

"We'll I wouldn't call it a swim, it's more of a ride," Klaus said. It seemed so exciting. Caroline had never done something like this before. She quickly stripped done to her bathing suit. She saw Klaus look at her and couldn't help but blush.

"Let's go," Klaus took her hand and jumped in to the water. The swift currents quickly pulled them along and pushed them over the cliff. It was such an adrenaline rush. They fell into the spring beneath and the water felt amazing. It wasn't cold, like it mattered, but it was a comfortable temperature.

"That was amazing!" Caroline said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that love," Klaus said. Caroline looked at him. He looked so godly. His perfect, chiseled built, his dimple smile, hair wet hair slicked back and his deep blue eyes that gazed at her.

"Let's do that again," Caroline said.

Once they were satisfied with the number of time they had gone down the waterfall, they just hung out in the spring below. They talked about so many different things. Caroline had never talked to any guy like this before. Klaus was easy to talk to and he knew so much. He told her about all the places he had been to and the ones she would like the most. They talked about history, culture and food.

"I think we should get going or we'll be late," Klaus said.

"What time is it," Caroline said.

"It's around two 'o' clock," Klaus said.

"What?" to her it only felt like an hour.

"Yes, come on love," Klaus got out and gave her a hand. They rushed back to their things and quickly changed. As they walked back to the car, Klaus handed her a blood bag and took one for him.

"So where are we going now?" Caroline asked. She loved how she didn't feel drained at all.

"Well we have a fitting at three-thirty, dinner at five-thirty and a surprise at seven," Klaus said.

"Why do we need a fitting?" Caroline asked.

"You'll see," Klaus said. They talked all the way back to Mystic Falls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline stood in front of a long mirror wearing a deep blue elegant dress. It was a one shoulder and the seamstress was walking around pinning it so it would hug her curves. She had to say, Klaus had amazing taste. Once the seamstress was done, Caroline stepped off and walked toward the makeup artist. Around ten to five she was completely ready. Caroline was ecstatic. So far her day with Klaus had been amazing and she was not accustomed to such royal treatment.

At exactly five 'o' clock, there was a knock on the door and Klaus walked in. He was wearing black tuxedo with a tie matching her dress. His hair was gelled back and he looked dashing. Klaus looked at her with admiration.

"You look gorgeous love," he said.

"Thanks," Caroline said.

"Shall we?" Klaus stuck his elbow out for her to weave her arm through. She took his arm and they walked out of the Mikaelson house.

They drove to a restaurant that was about twenty minutes away from Mystic Falls. It was a luxurious restaurant and the food tasted exquisite. Caroline admired the art on the ceiling. In this whole day, Klaus had allowed her to experience things she never did. She felt so happy and wondered why she had not given him a chance before. Then the one thought came into her mind, Tyler. She had totally forgotten him. That was the reason she had agreed to this date in the first place. How could she forget?

"Ready to leave?" Klaus asked. Caroline nodded.

They drove back into town and Caroline was surprised when the Camaro stopped in front of the Arts and Cultures Theatre. The door opened for her and she walked out. Klaus was already on their side handing the keys over to the patrol person. Caroline took his hand and together they walked into the grand theatre. They had amazing balcony seat and when the play started, she recognized that it was her favourite: _Romeo and Juliet. _ The play was incredibly done. Caroline had never seen a pristine performance.

As they walked out, she noticed that people were looking at them. She even heard some of their conversations.

"Wow! Look at him. He's so handsome," a woman said to her friend.

"I know I would have definitely approached him if he wasn't with her. But I have to say, they look as if they were made for each other," the other woman said.

Caroline could help but smile to the conversation. She had just spent this one day with Klaus and somehow her world felt normal.

They got into his car and he started to drive. He stopped in front of the gelato place and got cookies and cream for her and mango raspberry for himself. They walked to the beach. Once they got there, they took off their shoes and walked along the shore under the starry night.

"How could you even like that flavor?" Caroline said.

"Have you never tried it?"

"No, I like to stick will my regulars," Caroline said.

"You're missing out!" Klaus said. "Here try this," he took some mango and mixed in some raspberry. Caroline placed it in her mouth. It tasted pretty good. It had that tartly taste that felt like you were in the Amazons somewhere.

"Wow! That tastes delicious," Caroline said.

"There is so much out there Caroline. So much food, culture, art to enjoy," Klaus said. "Much more than this little town can offer you."

"I know, but this town is my home," Caroline said.

"As it is mine," Klaus said.

They walked along in silence for while. Then they came by a small bay. Klaus lied down on the sand.

"Come on, Caroline. You can't miss this view in Mystic Falls," Klaus said. Caroline went and lied down beside him. The sky looked amazing with all the stars. They found all the constellations they could find.

"I used to do this a lot, when I was human. It was always me and Henry," Klaus said.

"Why don't you do it anymore?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. It's only with you that I somehow do things I don't usually do," Klaus said. He slowly sat up. Caroline sat up beside him. He got up and walked toward the sands where the crescent moon shone brightly. Caroline was confused and followed.

"Klaus?"

"Caroline," Klaus turned around to face her. He held her hands. "I believe this will be my only chance to tell you what I truly feel. I have lived a thousand years and I have never fallen for some like this. No matter how hard I try to throw you out of my heart, you end up coming back even stronger. You bring out that tiny bit of light that may still be in me. I may have done horrible things. I am probably the most selfish person on this planet. But for some reason, with you I cannot get myself to be selfish. I want you to be happy and I know the only reason you agreed to come out with me was for Tyler. Hence I grant you that one thing. Tyler will be coming back into town tomorrow and I will not kill him," Klaus said.

Caroline looked at him with tears. She didn't know what to say. It was true that the reason she came on this date was to bring Tyler back but for some reason her heart wasn't parallel with her mind. Klaus looked at her and she saw the tears she had seen once before. She couldn't say anything. During the events of this whole day, she had completely forgotten about Tyler. She was basically having the time of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus looked at her. Her green eyes penetrated into his dark soul. He couldn't believe he was able to tell her what he truly felt. Every word coming out of his mouth was nothing but the truth. He had never felt so much despair. It felt like he would never see her again and this was good-bye. He fervently hoped that she would say something. Anything. But not a single word escaped from her lips. He turned around and started to walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline continued to look into his eyes. She was right, there was a part of him that was still human. Even though it was a small part, it still pulled at her heart. Klaus turned around and started to walk away. She stood there not knowing what to do. It felt like a good-bye. Shouldn't she be happy? I mean this is what they wanted right? But she felt like she wouldn't be able to breathe if he left. Every nerve in her body wanted to stop him to drag her to him. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Wait," she said.

**Please let me know what you think. I'm not sure if I should keep the Hayley thing. I mean I kind of have an idea how I can get rid of her but still I would love your input. Also, who do you think is Red's special someone? Please let a review! Thanks! :)**


	3. Epic Love

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you all for your support and wonderful reviews! :) I'm so sorry for the late update! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :)**

Klaus stopped and turned around. Caroline stood there for a moment looking at him and not saying a single word. She started to walk towards him. She stopped right in front of him and held his hand just the way he had held hers. Klaus looked into her bright green eyes, the way they sparkled with light.

"For the longest time I wanted to hate you, to forget you, to forever turn my back on you. But I can't," Caroline said. She looked like she was in some kind of dilemma.

"I knew there was some humanity left in you; I told you that day when you said I was hallucinating because of your bite. But today you proved it," Caroline said. She touched the side of his face with her hand.

"I don't know how I feel about you but I know one thing, you hold a special place in my heart and I can't let you go," Caroline said. "I want you apart of my life."

Klaus was surprised to hear what she had just said. The words coming out of her mouth felt genuine. He felt like there was some kind of force that was radiating out of her and pulling him to her. He placed his hand on top of her and squeezed it. He smiled. Nothing in his thousand years felt as real as this. It wasn't that she had agreed to be with him but it was a step in the right direction. She had realized that there was some kind of connection between them. He took her hand that was on the side of his face and kissed it.

"Let's go home love," Klaus said as he held her hand. They walked back to his car and he drove her home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus walked into the house and closed the door behind him. He was in such a good mood. His relationship with Caroline was finally moving forward. They weren't dating but didn't seem too far off.

"I say it went perfectly," Red said. She walked out of her room and down the staircase. She was already dressed for bed.

"I guess you already know all the details and there's no need to elaborate," Klaus said and smiled. Red smirked.

"Don't go too deep into lala land. Tyler's coming back tomorrow," Red said. She stepped off the last step and crossed her arms. Klaus's face fell immediately. Just when everything was going good, he was reminded of that mutt.

"That reminder wasn't necessary love," Klaus said.

"No need to get all rounded up about it. Come on Niklaus, we have important matters to discuss," Red said as she walked into the kitchen. Klaus followed her in. She poured two cups of coffee and sat down on the stool at the island. Klaus took his cup of coffee and stood in front of her.

"So what are these important matters we must discuss?" he said agitated.

"I have been searching all day today," Red said. Klaus knew what she meant by searching. She had been looking through the future. "Some things weren't clear. Do you mind?" she asked pointing to his hand. Klaus extended his arm forwards.

"Go ahead," he said. Red touched his hand and closed her eyes. She removed her hand within five seconds. "What is it?" Klaus asked concerned.

"Let's just say you're free," Red said and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Klaus said.

"You know how the witches in New Orleans told you that Hayley's pregnant with your child?" Red said. Klaus grinded his teeth. He didn't want to remember that little detail. He was finally getting started with his relationship with Caroline. What would Caroline think?

"Don't fret love. They were right, she is pregnant but it's not yours," Red said.

"What? How could that be?" Klaus said. "The witches would generally be able to tell if it was just some regular werewolf baby."

"That's true. I am not saying that Hayley got knocked up by some random guy. The child is out of the ordinary but it's not yours," Red said. "I think you've found a way out."

Klaus relaxed. He wouldn't lose Caroline. But then he wondered how this supernatural baby came to be.

"Who's the father?" he asked.

"Tyler," Red answered with a smile.

"So hybrids can still procreate?" Klaus said.

"Yes, because you have a werewolf side," Red said.

"Then why did Hayley lie?" Klaus said.

"To protect Tyler. But that is none of our concern because Tyler will be coming to town tomorrow. You just have to get Hayley back to Mystic Falls and everything will fall into place," Red said. Klaus's joy knew no bounds.

"Wait, so the witches don't have anything to manipulate me by," Klaus said with a grin of his face.

"Not quite. There is something that the witches are hiding. I've tried so many different ways to go around it but they have magically blocked all paths. From the glimpse I've had, it looks like some kind of potion with high magical properties. Still I need to consult a witch before I can be completely sure," Red said.

"Well I can just take it from them now since they don't have any leverage over me," Klaus said.

"No! That could be dangerous. No one knows about this potion. If Marcel finds out about it, it's easy access for him," Red said. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Niklaus. This game cannot be won impulsively."

"It's somehow connected to me; can you try to look at it through me?" Klaus said. Red thought about it for a moment.

"That could work because I got a sense that it has something to do with Caroline and now that you two are more connected, it might work," Red reached over and touched his hand. Her eyes snapped shut. As she looked on, her facial expression showed that she was strained. Finally, she let go and her eyes fluttered open.

"Well?" Klaus said.

"Those witches definitely know how to block outside sources," Red said and then she smiled. "But I got a glimpse."

A grin spread across Klaus's face.

"It looks like the cure but it's not. I mean, it makes sense. No witch today has the kind of power Quetziah did. But this potion has some properties that would appeal to a vampire. So here's what's going to happen. When the witches find out that the child is not yours, they are going to try to bargain and in return they will offer this potion," Red said.

"I should just not accept, I mean, what does this potion have to do with me anyway? I don't want the cure and this doesn't seem that important," Klaus said.

"No, you must accept! You have to for Caroline," Red said.

"What's going to happen to Caroline?" Klaus asked. Red didn't say anything. She got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Answer me!" Klaus said as he vamp sped in front of her.

"You know what you have to know Niklaus, leave the rest to me," Red said sternly. She sped around him and went to her room. Klaus sat fuming by the island. He smashed the glass that was in his hand. He hated it when she did this but he knew why Red did it. It was to protect him. So he had to redo his deal with the witches. It was time to go back to New Orleans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline woke up and got ready. She spent last night reminiscing about her day with Klaus. It was so perfect! A man with a thousand years definitely knows how to treat a lady. No guy had ever made her feel so special, so wanted. On top of that he was putting his ego to the side and calling Tyler back into town; just for her.

Even though Tyler was supposed to come back to town today, her mind kept thinking about Klaus. The door bell rang and Caroline went to open the door. She thought it was Klaus, more like she was hoping it was Klaus. Caroline opened the front door to find Tyler standing in front of her.

"Care," he said as he walked in. He hugged her and kissed her. Caroline kept her eyes open looking at him. She was confused to see him. He was back so soon. She wasn't into the kiss and for some reason his touch didn't make her feel safe the way it used to.

"Tyler, you're back," Caroline said when he let her go.

"Yah, Klaus let me go," Tyler said. "For everything. I mean it's strange. He's not so forgiving."

Caroline nodded as she heard Tyler babble on about everything. He talked about being on the move for a bit and then going to the Appalachians. Caroline was listening but she didn't seem into it. Her mind was somewhere else. She kept thinking about the waterfall and the play. She really wanted that gelato.

"Care?" Tyler called.

"Huh?" Caroline said.

"I asked how you've been and if you knew why Klaus let me go?" Tyler said.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something. I'm good. I mean graduation is just around the corner,"  
Caroline said. Tyler came closer to her and held her hand.

"I know you said that I should live my life to the fullest without you. But now I'm back and we can be together," Tyler said. Caroline just stared at him not knowing what to say.

"I need fresh air," Caroline said and walked out the door. What was wrong with her? It was Tyler and he was finally back. Her life could return to the way it was before Klaus had come to town. She walked down the street not knowing why she had run out like that. The weird thing was that Tyler didn't even come after her. Why was Klaus doing this? Why did he suddenly decide to let Tyler go? Caroline was so frustrated and the more she thought about it the more confused she became. She had to go see Klaus. She made her way to the Mikaelson mansion.

She walked up to the front door and tried to open it. It was locked. It was open the last time when she had come to get a dress. So she rang the door bell and waited. After a minute the door opened and a head peeped out. It was Klaus's friend from the bar. She had completely forgotten about her. Red, that was her name. She looked at Caroline with a smile on her face. Her hair was all wet and a bare arm rested on the side of the door. She was living with him?

"Hey!"Caroline said.

"Hi! You must be Caroline," Red said. Caroline nodded.

"Is Klaus home?" Caroline asked.

"Sorry, Klaus left for New Orleans yesterday night," Red said as she opened the door wide. She was in her towel. "Sorry, come on in." Caroline walked in and shut the door behind her. "I'll be right back," Red quickly stepped into a room.

"I didn't mean to come without notice. I mean Klaus never said anything about leaving town last night," Caroline said as she walked into the family room. She didn't know why but she felt hurt and upset. It was like a piece of her was missing.

"That's quite alright. He wasn't expecting this trip until late last night," Red said. She walked out of her room in a fitted black dress that went up to her knees and black peep toes. She looked very professional. Caroline admired her dressing style. She wore a solid silver bracelet on her right hand and diamond stud earrings. What intrigued Caroline the most was her necklace. There was a red rose with a small silver stem hung from a silver chain. Perhaps she was going out somewhere, Caroline wondered. Red smiled.

"I assume your date went really well," Red said.

"Yah, it did," Caroline said. "I'm sorry, were you planning to go out? I don't want to make you late."

"No, no. I have a friend who's in town. He's a magazine wedding dress photographer and asked me for a favour. But that's not till later. Would you like a drink?" Red asked as she pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Sure," Caroline said as she sat down on the arm chair. Red handed her a glass of wine and their hands touched. Red's eyes widened a bit; then she blinked a couple of times and poured herself some wine. She sat down on the arm chair in front of Caroline.

"I've heard a lot about you Caroline," Red said as she sipped on her wine.

"Really? I hope all good things," Caroline smiled.

"Yes, my source can only say good things about you," Red laughed. Caroline liked Red, she was very amiable.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I haven't heard a lot about you," Caroline said. She was curious about Red. From what she had overheard of their conversation at the Grill, she only knew some of her story. She was in love with someone. "I mean it seems like you and Klaus are really good friends."

"Yes, I would say we are. He turned me back in 1864 near the Canadian border," Red said.

"He turned you? Against your will?" Caroline said.

"No. I was the daughter of a wealthy Lord in New France or the province of Quebec, Canada today. We had immigrated there a year before. I ran away from home and lived with a friend for a bit due to some circumstances. Once day I was in the forest and it was the day of the full moon. At that time I was unaware of the supernatural world and was brutally attacked by a werewolf. If Klaus hadn't come on time and fed me his blood, I would have been died," Red said.

"Don't you have to die with vampire blood in your system to become a vampire?" Caroline said.

"Yes, I meant that I was on the border of being dead and I couldn't consume enough blood in time to heal," Red explained. "After that I've been with him till beginning of the twentieth century. Now I come and see him here and there."

"Wow! I can't..." Caroline didn't know how to go on.

"You can't imagine how I spent so much time with him?" Red laughed.

"Yes!" Caroline said.

"I think you have to know him to judge," Red said. Caroline nodded. She had seen a part of Klaus that he didn't show to people. If Red had told her this before their date, she would have scoffed. However, now she understood.

"Perhaps you can help me," Caroline said. "I need an outside perspective of my situation. I feel confused." Caroline felt that Red may be able to help her see the truth.

"Sure, what is it?" Red asked.

"Well Tyler, my boyfriend, is back in town. But I feel like our relationship doesn't seem the same as it used to be. I don't know if it's him or me. Then there is Klaus. I know he's in love with me but I'm not sure," Caroline said.

"That is quite the dilemma," Red said as she placed her glass on the table in front of her. Her ankles were crossed to the side. She sat with such royal elegance. Red intently looked at Caroline.

"Caroline, I know this is a cheesy question but, what does your heart tell you? Who does your mind constantly think of? Because I can tell you one thing, when you are in love with someone, no matter how many other guys come in your way, your heart will pull you towards him, only him. I have been alive for so many years and still my heart doesn't allow me to go for some other guy. I'm still waiting for him," Red said.

Caroline was amazed by Red. So far she had only seen such love in plays or movies but never in real life. She cherished such love and wanted it for herself. Now the question remained, who would be her epic love? Tyler or Klaus?

"It seems like you need time to think about this and it's time for me to go meet my friend," Red said. "Would you like to come along?"

Caroline really didn't want to go home and see Tyler. She had to think about this thing and figure it out. She also wanted to know about the guy Red was in love with. Where was he? Did he still love her?

"Sure," Caroline said. Red grabbed keys from a drawer and they walked into the Mikaelson garage.

"Let's see, what this gets us," Red said as she pressed the buttons on the key. The lights flashed on the red Ferrari in the corner. "Perfect," Red smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus paced back and forth in the cemetery as he waited for the witch. The day was bright and the sky was clear blue.

"Didn't expect you to be back so soon," Sophie said.

"Well certain matters were currently revealed to me and I assume you know about them," Klaus smiled.

"Ahh yes, the child isn't yours," Sophie said.

"That would be correct," Klaus said.

"So now you aren't obliged to help us," Sophie said.

"That's right. So where's the girl so I can take her to her rightful partner," Klaus said. At this time other witches were starting to enter the cemetery.

"Actually, the girl's already gone but we have a new leverage," Sophie said.

"What would that be?" Klaus smirked.

"How about I say that I have two," Sophie said. "I have an elixir that can give a vampire an unknown power."

"I'm immortal, what good would that do to me?" Klaus said.

"It's made by witches from three covens combined. Imagine if this got into Marcel's hands?" Sophie said. Klaus vamped sped to her. How dare she threaten him?

"You wouldn't dare!" Klaus snarled.

"Oh wait, I've forgotten the other one. We have your brother," Sophie said. Klaus grabbed onto her neck. Sophie struggled against his hold.

"If anything happens to her, we'll make sure your brother's life ends," a witch said. Klaus let go of Sophie.

"You can't kill an original! Where's Elijah?" Klaus yelled.

"Let's just say he's asleep at the moment with one of those daggers and we have a white oak stake somewhere too. But see, there's another thing, we don't need your help anymore. We have powerful witch psychics that don't need to do magic to see things," Sophie said. Then she took a bottle out of her pocket that had shiny green herbs in it. She took it in her hand and blew it at him. Klaus's head started to spin. How was this happening to him? He felt his knees weaken and he fell to the ground.

"How?" was all he managed to say.

"Well this was a special spelled herb we got some of our witch friends out of state to make for us. It's powerful enough to make an Original, or hybrid in your case, weak for certain periods of time," Sophie said.

Klaus could feel himself becoming drowsy. Then he felt a stake pierce through his chest.

"You can't kill me with that!" Klaus managed to huff out.

"That's true but we can desiccate you and throw you to the bottom of the ocean," Sophie said.

"You need my help to get rid of Marcel," Klaus said desperate now. His vision had become more and more blurry.

"Actually we just need your Queen," he heard Sophie whisper until he completely blacked out.

**So the story is still unraveling. Many more secrets to come! I would still like to know who you think Red's special someone is! Please leave your reviews! Thanks! :)**


	4. Shielded

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you so much for the amazing reviews! I love your honest opinions! :) Sorry for the late update. Here my next chapter.**

Red parked the Ferrari in front of a small studio on Gale Street. The front of the studio was all blacked out. Red got out of the car followed by Caroline. It was an interesting drive there. Caroline found it really easy to talk to Red. She was understanding and gave great suggestions.

"Are you sure it's okay if I come with you?" Caroline said.

"I'm sure it's fine. And it'll be fun. Have you ever modeled?" Red asked.

"No, but I was the Raining Miss Mystic Falls," Caroline said.

"Perfect! You'll be fine. It's kind of funny because humans find us very attractive but they don't know the truth about us. This guy is a famous French photographer and once he saw me, he practically begged me for a photoshoot. So I agreed. I mean it's not going to hurt having your picture on the cover of a magazine every few centuries," Red said. They both laughed.

Red and Caroline walked into the studio and were greeted by a very enthusiastic man with hair gelled to the side. Instantly he started talking to Red in French.

"Rey this is my friend Caroline," Red said.

"Hi!" Caroline said as they shook hands.

"C'est magnifique!" Rey said. "She's absolutely beautiful!" he spoke with a French accent. "Okay ladies, today you will be modeling wedding dresses by _Vera Wang_."

"Wow!" Caroline whispered. Red smiled.

"Come on," Red said as she pulled Caroline along.

They were led to the back where there were dressing rooms, big mirrors with chairs in front of them, and people walking around with outfits. There were makeup artist by every station and other models getting ready. Caroline and Red were assigned their own makeup artist and a personnel.

They both got ready in the dress they were assigned. Red was wearing a sexy, staples, white fitted gown with a net veil. Her dark hair was curled loosely just for definition and her makeup was done naturally with red lips. Caroline was given a white ball gown dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was fitted till the waist line and then flared out. The top was intricately beaded with stones. Caroline's hair was also curled loosely. Her makeup was naturally and was also given red lips.

Rey came by to look at them and asked the makeup artist to redo the eyeliner to bring out both of their eyes. Once he was satisfied, they were brought to the shooting area and were asked to pose. Rey took pictures of them individually and together. During the photo shoot, Red started to hold her head as if she was dizzy.

"Rey, I think we're done here," Red said and walked out of the room to change. Caroline followed.

"Red are you okay? Caroline said.

"Yes, I'm fine but we need to get out of here before I say more," Red said. Caroline nodded and started to change. Once they were changed into their clothes, Red bid farewell to Rey and walked out of the studio. She got into the Ferrari followed by Caroline. Red started the car.

"Red what happened?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, do you know any witches in town? It's urgent!" Red said. Red knew that Caroline knew a witch but she wasn't ready to reveal her gift yet.

"Yes, but what happened?" Caroline said.

"I need help that only a witch can give. Please, can you take me?" Red said. She had just seen a vision of Klaus talking to the witch Sophie. They had used some kind of spelled herb on him that made him weak. It was the future and had not happened yet. This meant that the witches were still trying to figure out her abilities and they didn't know about Hayley's baby. Red needed a witch to do a spell on her that would block outer sources from finding out her abilities and plans. Then she would have to call Niklaus to warn him and tell him about Elijah.

"Okay, but I can't guarantee Bonnie's help," Caroline said. Red nodded. Caroline directed her to Bonnie's house.

They arrived at Bonnie's house, Caroline and Red walked up to the front porch and rang the door bell. Bonnie opened the door.

"Hey Caroline!" Bonnie said and then looked at Red. "Is this..." she didn't finish.

"Hello Bonnie, I'm Red. I need your help. I understand if you don't want to invite me into your house but this is really important. I need you to do a shielding spell on me as soon as possible," Red said.

"A shielding spell? Why? Those are used by witches to block other witches from taking advantage of their gifts and abilities. You are not a witch," Bonnie said.

"I know I'm a vampire however, I'm also something else and I really need this spell done or a lot of people could be in danger," Red said. Bonnie looked at her for a moment.

"Fine, I'll do it. Where are you living right now?" Bonnie asked.

"They Mikaelson mansion," Red answered.

"I'm not going to that Original pit!" Bonnie said.

"Don't worry, there's no one home!" Red said. Bonnie nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you there in ten minutes," Bonnie said and shut the door. Caroline looked at Red who swiftly walked to the car. She looked flustered like she was on a time limit. Caroline followed and got into the car. The car ride to the Mikaelson mansion was in complete silence. During the red lights, Red's eyes stared off into the distance and then she would blink a couple of times. Caroline desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"Red can you please tell me what's going on?" Caroline said.

"Not now, I will explain after the spell is done," Red said. "Right now I need to figure out..."but she didn't finish.

She pulled up onto the drive way and walked into the house. Caroline walked in after her and closed the door. Red paced back and forth in the living room as she dialed a number on her phone. It kept saying it was out of reach. She quickly dialed another number which was engaged. Caroline sat down on the couch. She didn't know what to do.

Red could tell Caroline was frustrated by the lack of knowledge but she had no choice. She couldn't tell her yet. On the other hand, she was trying to call Elijah or Niklaus but neither one of them were picking up. She looked up at the clock. She had exactly half an hour before the witches got into her head. If Bonnie could do the spell before this half an hour is over, then the witches will have no reason to capture Elijah and Niklaus or come looking for Caroline. She paced around at vamp speed constantly looking at the clock.

Finally the door bell rang. She zoomed to the door and opened it to find Bonnie standing there. Bonnie walked into the house and Red closed the door behind her.

"I don't know why you want me to do this spell on you," Bonnie said. "I mean it's a simple protection spell."

"I promise I'll explain but can you please do it right now. I only have five minutes left!" Red said.

"Why should I help you? I don't even know you and you're Klaus's friend," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie please. I promise it will be worth it," Red said. "I don't have much time."

"Bonnie, please do it for her," Caroline said.

Bonnie looked at Caroline for a moment and then nodded.

"Have a seat," Bonnie said. Red sat down on the arm chair near the fire place. Bonnie made a circle around the chair with salt and stepped in. She placed her hands around Red's head and starting chanting. The salt circle around the chair lit on fire. The fire rose higher and higher completely enveloping them.

"Bonnie!" Caroline said but she wasn't heard. She didn't know if they were okay. Then slowly, the fire started to recede until it was completely out.

Bonnie opened her eyes and stared at Red with a shocked expression on her face.

"How was I able to see that?" Bonnie said. "What are you?"

Red took a breath and stood up. Bonnie had no idea that the spell she assumed to be simple was in reality, very complex. It had to cover the full capacity of her vampire brain. However, while doing the spell she was able to take a glimpse into her gift.

"Please have a seat. I'll explain," Red said. Bonnie and Caroline both sat down ready to hear what Red had to say.

"I come from a line of powerful psychics. This gift is passed onto every other generation. So it skipped my mother and came to me. While I was human, I would only have flashes of images however, once I was turned, this gift became vast. I'm able to see details. I try not to look if I can help it. But sometimes it's necessary for emergencies. Some visions just come to me and I can't stop them, like the one I had today," Red said.

"The one where these witches come to get Caroline?" Bonnie said. Red nodded.

"What? Witches are coming to get me? Why?" Caroline said.

"They were," Red said. "Now they don't have access to what I have seen, so they don't know about you."

"Why do the witches need Caroline?" Bonnie said.

"The witches of New Orleans are very powerful. Under the oppression of Marcel they have attained gifts and learned magic in ways that doesn't need to be displayed. However, certain types of spells still need rituals which they can't do without getting caught. So some of the witches left New Orleans just to do magic and they are the ones who would try to get to me," Red said. "There's a lot more than this to the story and it involves many from Mystic Falls, Caroline being one of them."

Red couldn't give away too much. Caroline didn't know the connection between her and Klaus and if she found out or were told before she figured it out for herself, things won't turn out the way they need to.

"Still that doesn't explain a lot," Bonnie said.

"I can't tell you everything I've seen because that could change the course of the future which could have a more negative impact than a positive," Red said.

"Wait, didn't you say that you were with Klaus till the beginning of the twentieth century and you visit him often?" Caroline said.

"Yes," Red bit her lips. She didn't like where this was going.

"That means Klaus knew everything that was going to happen from the beginning!" Caroline said in anger.

"Yes, that's true. However, I left him and I only visit in when there's some kind danger," Red said. "I tell him when he needs to know and he knows the consequences of knowing too much," Red said.

"Then what's the danger now that you have come to see him," Bonnie said.

"It's not just him, it's all the originals and with them the entire vampire lineage," Red said. "That's the plan. The witches in New Orleans just don't want to get rid of Marcel, that's just the first step. After that, they are planning to get rid of all vampires. There is going to be a huge battle. The first step, the witches are going to fight as allies and then they will become our enemies. Of course, the witches can just kill Niklaus and Marcel would die too but, they wouldn't find out how Marcel controlled them."

Bonnie and Caroline sat there in complete silence. Their faces were etched with fear.

"Do Klaus and the rest of the Originals know about this?" Caroline asked.

"No not yet, but Rebekah and Kol are standing outside and they heard everything," Red said. Just then Kol and Rebekah walked in through the front door.

"When were you planning to tell me this Red?" Rebekah shouted.

"After Klaus did what he was supposed to do in New Orleans," Red said.

"Well sweetheart, you know we don't like secrets," Kol said.

"This is the vampire who came back to life only a few days ago and has seen everything from the other side," Red said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"No need to be rude darling," Kol smirked.

"Anyways, Niklaus and Elijah should be back by tonight and we can all talk about it then," Red said as she got up and went to her room.

"Hey Miss Bennett, I was wondering what you were doing tonight?" Kol said.

"I'm very busy and I don't have a second's worth of time for you Mr. Mikaelson," Bonnie said and left through the front door with Caroline.

Kol laughed. He was always attracted to witches, but Bonnie was different from the others he had met. He also felt indebted to her because she let him stay on this side when she put the veil back up in promise that he wouldn't harm any of her friends. Finn and Sage were also back and they left Mystic Falls for good. Jeremy, Alaric and Lexi were also back. Elena immediately sent Jeremy off to Denver because she wanted him to have a normal life away from this supernatural world.

Kol walked over to the bar and got himself a drink. When he was on the other side, he found out that his siblings didn't conspire to get him killed by Jeremy and Elena. It was different watching everyone do things and make decisions. It was like watching a show on TV. He watched Klaus bury his body and Rebekah shed tears when she found out he had died. Now that all his siblings were back and together, they were all working on being better family. Their parents tried to kill them one way or another and now that they had this second chance, they were going to make the best of it.

Once they all heard Bonnie's car drive away, they started to talk more freely.

"We should call Finn and Sage. I think this New Orleans problem is more complex than we anticipated," Rebekah said.

"You're right baby sister, but I think we should wait for our older brothers to come home first," Kol said as he took a sip of his drink.

Red walked out of her room and sat down on the arm chair across Kol. She looked happy.

"What's the good news seer?" Kol said.

"What Niklaus went to do in New Orleans was successfully done," Red said. "They should be home tonight with Hayley."

"Wait, isn't she pregnant with Nik's child?" Rebekah said.

"Nope, it's a hybrid's child but not Niklaus's," Red said.

"Whose is it?" Kol asked.

"Tyler's," Red answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus and Elijah walked through the door with Hayley.

"Finally you guys are home," Rebekah said. "What's she doing here?" Rebekah looked at Hayley.

"She's here till Tyler finds out the truth about his to be born miracle child," Elijah said. "Bekah please show her the guest room." Rebekah nodded and took Hayley with her. Red came walked into the room.

"Elijah, Niklaus, good to see you two," Red greeted.

"Red," Elijah greeted.

"How did it go with the witches?" Red said and then smiled.

"Do you have to ask?" Klaus said.

"Nope," she answered as she took a seat by the fireplace.

"They said that they have twelve elixirs," Klaus said. Red stared at him for a moment.

"Twelve?" Red asked again as she got up from the chair. Klaus nodded.

"Why? What is it?" Klaus said.

Red explained to him and Elijah what she had told Bonnie and Caroline. A bloody battle was headed their way and these twelve elixirs were necessary for them. They had to attain them at any cost for their family.

"But there are only five of us," Klaus said.

"It includes me as well," Red said.

"But that does not explain why there are twelve," Elijah said.

"There are twelve because everyone will have a partner, a mate by the end of the battle," Red said. Klaus didn't look surprised. He knew about this and he also knew who his mate was. That reminded him; Tyler must be in town and probably had already gone to see Caroline. Elijah looked at her for a moment and then asked.

"I fail to understand how they know about our mates?" Elijah said.

"These witches have access to the spirits so they know that we will want these twelve elixirs and in return we would do anything," Red said. "However, the spirits don't tell them everything to maintain balance."

"Who are our mates?" Elijah said.

"That you will find out on your own in due time," Red said and smiled. "Right now we need a battle plan to defeat Marcel and track the witches." Elijah and Klaus nodded. Rebekah and Kol also walked in. Rebekah had brought a bound leather book with her.

"I moved your stuff to the other guest room. The one you were in is closer to my room and I put Hayley in there so I can keep a closer eye on her," Rebekah said. Red nodded.

"Don't worry love, if you don't like the new guest room, you can always move in with me," Kol said.

"No thanks," Red said.

"I found this. What is it? I can't seem to open it." Rebekah said. Red took the leather bound book from Rebekah's hand.

"You won't be able to open it. It's spelled," Red said. She had tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"It's my past," Red said and walked out of the room.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry I couldn't resist a tease from last chapter :P. Please leave your review! Thanks! :)**


	5. Her Secrets

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you for your reviews! I would like to clarify somethings. In chapter 3 at the end when the witches had Klaus, that was just a vision Red saw. Red was able to act fast enough and persuade Bonnie, that it never happened. This story overall is about Klaus and Caroline taking over New Orleans but it will also include background stories from other characters. I'm really excited for this story now and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Red walked into her new room and sat down on the bed. She had always kept her past hidden from everyone and the ones who knew had already died. There was a reason she had kept this book bound by a spell so that only she could open it or some who was a part of that past. It was an album which reflected her past. There was another reason she was siding with Klaus in this battle of New Orleans. She wanted Marcel dead, that was the primary reason she had come back to assist Niklaus. He was her friend but she knew that he could have won this battle without her but she wanted in on Marcel's death, she wanted revenge for what Marcel had done to her.

She heard Klaus walking into the bedroom. He came and sat down beside her.

"There's reason why I'm helping you in this battle," Red said. Klaus looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry love, but I fail to understand what you are trying to say," Klaus said. Red looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You know you can win this battle without me?" Red said as she got up and placed the book on top of the dresser. "Of course, there would be more bodies of loved ones lining up on our side and that is what I have come to stop. However, the reason I want in on this battle is because I want revenge."

"Revenge?" Klaus said. "Revenge for what?"

"Marcel killed my entire family," Red said. "Not too long ago I was in New Orleans and he happened to get a glimpse of what I can do. When he asked me to stay and join him, I refused. At the time, he seemed fine and made it look like he had accepted it. But then, he had me followed and found out everything about me. When he knew who I was protecting, he came and burned the place to the ground leaving no survivors except..."

"But Red, you can see the future. You could have easily stopped this," Klaus said.

"That's the problem Niklaus, when I saw this vision I was too late! I don't like looking into the future. You may think knowing the future is a gift but in reality it's a burden. Watching people die, people in misery and especially when they are your loved ones. I was across the country when this vision came to me and no matter how hard I tried, I didn't make it in time," Red said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Marcel will die at your hands and that's a promise," Klaus said.

"That's all I want," Red said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline had returned home after an eventful day. Tyler had come back to Mystic Falls, she had found out that Red was a psychic and a new war had befallen upon them. Red turning out to be a psychic made her wonder how much of Klaus's actions were predetermined. Did he actually have feelings for her or were they pre-told by Red. This frustrated her, even though it shouldn't, why did she have to care? Her boyfriend was back so why should she give about whether Klaus's feelings were real or brought upon by his future. She needed to talk to Klaus. She picked up her phone and was about to dial his number when,

"Caroline?" Tyler said as he walked in.

"Tyler!" Caroline said as she put her phone down. She had some explaining to do. She had just run off saying she needed fresh air and didn't return till now.

"Care, we need to talk," Tyler said as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"I know and I'm sorry I just ran out. I just found it over whelming with you back and Klaus being all nice," Caroline said.

"It's fine. I mean now we can go back to our regular," Tyler said as he looked down. It seemed like he wanted to say more.

"What is it?" Caroline asked. She could tell from his face that he wanted to tell her something.

"Caroline, when I left you said that you wanted me to live my life to the fullest and I started until I was notified that Klaus has allowed me to return," Tyler said.

"Okay, I don't know where this is going," Caroline said.

"Well I met Hayley. She was looking for her family after Klaus had told her about her lineage. We travelled together for a bit and..." Tyler didn't finish.

"And what?" Caroline said. She knew what he was going to say but she wanted to hear it from him.

"We slept together," Tyler said. Caroline looked at him for a moment. His words didn't sting her as harshly as she had expected.

"After she betrayed you with the twelve hybrids, you still slept with her? And now you expect us to go on with our lives like nothing happened?" Caroline said.

"Caroline, it's not like that. Whatever she did was just to find her family!" Tyler said.

"Tyler, don't give me this bullshit," Caroline said.

"Care..." but he was interrupted by his phone. "Hayley?"

"Hey Ty, we need to talk. Can we meet up?" Hayley said. Tyler looked at Caroline, who looked away.

"Sure, where do you want to meet?" Tyler asked.

"Mikaelson mansion," Hayley said. This caught Caroline's attention. Why was Hayley at the Mikaelson mansion?

"Why are you at Klaus's place?" Tyler asked.

"I can't explain over the phone, can you please come down here?" Hayley said. Tyler thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, I'll see you in a bit," he said and hung up.

"I'm coming with you," Caroline said.

"You don't have to," Tyler said.

"No, I'm coming," Caroline said.

Tyler didn't argue back and the both of them set off to the Mikaelson mansion. Once they arrived to the doorstep, Caroline rang the doorbell. Rebekah opened the door to let them in.

"Where's Hayley?" Tyler asked as he stepped into the living room.

"Rebekah, can you please bring Hayley," Klaus said as he sat down with his drink. He felt Caroline's eyes on him so he looked at her. There were so many questions she probably wanted answered but right now wasn't the best time. He needed this Tyler chapter to be closed forever. Rebekah walked in with Hayley and Tyler walked towards her.

"Are you okay? Why are you here?" Tyler asked.

"Ty, there's something I need to tell you," Hayley said.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours," Hayley said. Tyler stared at her with disbelief. Caroline's eyes widened. They both wondered how this could possibly be.

"Hayley, how could that be?" Tyler said. "I can't have children because hybrids can't procreate."

"Actually mate, they can because technically they are half werewolf," Klaus said as he got up. "I'm just glad it's not mine." He bit his tongue once he said that. Caroline was there. He dared to look at her and saw the hurt look on her beautiful face. She walked right out the door and slammed it behind her.

Caroline walked out on to the driveway. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. The two guys who were supposedly in love with her had slept with the once person she despised. She heard someone come out behind her but she didn't bother looking back.

"Caroline, please wait up sweetheart," Klaus said but Caroline ignored him.

"Go away Klaus," Caroline said. "I don't want to hear anything."

"Caroline please," Klaus sped to stand right in front of her.

"Klaus, leave me alone," Caroline said sternly.

"Not until you talk to me," Klaus said.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Caroline said as she crossed her arms.

"Why you are angry?" Klaus said. Caroline couldn't resist.

"How could you sleep with her?" Caroline said. Klaus looked at her for a moment.

"It didn't mean anything, she was just a liquor fueled one night stand," Klaus said.

"But still, she was the reason you ended up slaughtering twelve of your own hybrids," Caroline said.

"I was just trying to get information about Katarina, but why am I explaining myself to you? It's not like we were together," Klaus said.

Caroline looked at him with anger filled eyes. She knew he was right. It wasn't like they were going out or were in a committed relationship that he had to explain or justify why he slept with Hayley. However, it still made her angry. She turned around and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red woke up early next morning and got ready. She sat at the kitchen table with a glass chess board in front of her. She was wearing a white skirt and a white blouse with shiny white heels. She sat there thinking when Klaus came and sat down in front of her.

"What have we here?" Klaus said.

"A battle," Red said without taking her eyes off the board. "How did it go with Caroline?"

"She was angry and walked away," Klaus said. He didn't know how he could get back in her good books. Red smiled.

"Well your majesty, it seems like the queen would like some time alone for the time being," Red said.

"Red, I need your help. How can I get my queen if she doesn't even want to talk to me?" Klaus said.

"Niklaus, stop being so impatient!" Red said. She took a clear glass pawn and moved it up two spaces. "The light ones always go first, hence, this is you joining Marcel's group of friends, the day walkers," and then she moved a back dark glass pawn up one space. "Never assume the enemy is not taking precautions, Marcel has probably already set up defences for himself," Red said.

"Why are you moving the pawns in front of the king? Don't they need to be there to protect him, stand guard?" Klaus said.

"You want to give space for the king to move around just in case the knight jumps over others and claims checkmate," Red said. "As for the queen, it depends on the player. Some choose to use their most powerful weapon right from the beginning while others," Klaus finished for her.

"Wait till the right time," Klaus smirked.

"You're right, and we are going to wait till the right time. So right now, you and Elijah need to return to New Orleans and play along with the witches. They, as well as us, need to find out how Marcel finds out when they are doing magic," Red said. Klaus nodded.

"What about you, Caroline, Bekah and Kol?" Klaus said.

"Take Kol with you. I can't come with you now because he'll know we're up to no good. We've discussed Caroline and Rebekah will come later as well," Red said.

"Alright, let the games begin," Klaus said.

"Two more thing Niklaus, make sure you are back for the Founder's Day Masquerade Ball and kill Kalzen," Red said. "And do it inconspicuously."

"Who's Kalzen?" Klaus asked.

"Kalzen is a night walker who desperately wants to be a day walker. Therefore, he will do anything to get into Marcel's good book including finding out your secrets," Red said. "And don't make it dramatic like biting him and trying to make him suffer, make it quick." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Klaus said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red went to her room wanting to take a nap. She wasn't able sleep the night before with many different visions flashing before her eyes. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Rebekah was curious about Red bound book. She wanted to know what was in it. Rebekah didn't have anything against Red. They were good friends and Red had always given her good advice. Rebekah sat on the armchair near the fireplace.

"What are you thinking about baby sister?" Kol asked.

"Red's book," Rebekah said. "I want to know what's in it."

"As do I," Kol said. "But it's bound by a spell."

"I know another place that secret is hidden," Rebekah said. Kol grinned evilly.

"Nik asked us not to bother her, but you know how I like to spit on his rules," Kol said.

"She's sleeping right now, it will be easy," Rebekah said.

Both Kol and Rebekah went into Red's room. There she was fast asleep on the bed.

"Are you sure, we should do this?" Rebekah whispered.

"Bekah, you're always doing this," Kol whispered back.

"Fine, let's do it," Rebekah said. Kol and Rebekah sat on either side of Red and focused to get into her mind.

There they saw a beautiful girl dressed in a midnight blue gown. Her dark hair with hints of red fell down her back in ringlet pinned to the side. She ran across a field of pink, purple, red and yellow flowers.

"Belle!" an old woman called. From the way she was dressed, it looked like her personal caretaker or servant. "Belle come back, your father is calling you!"

The girl turned around to reveal her sparkling peacock blue-green eyes, cherry red lips which had a mischievous smile and her smooth ivory skin. It was Red.

"Oui, coming Nana!" Red called. She ran back to her Nana with a smile on her lips.

"Come on darling, you know the young suitor is coming to see you today," Nana said.

"I don't want to see any suitors. They are all worthless cowards wanting to marry me just for my father's wealth," Red said. "Did you see that last one? He couldn't even rescue me from false danger."

"Now child, you know your father will not force you into marrying anyone you do not want to. Anyways, I would like to see this one get past your sharp tongue," Nana said. Red giggled.

"You know what Nana, I want someone who will match me, someone who will be my equal," Red said as she plucked a red rose from the estate garden.

"Surely child, you will find your prince soon," Nana said as she walked Belle into the large estate mansion.

They walked down a grand hallway full of portraits of ancestors and entered a huge room. It looked like a ballroom but without all the lights and decor.

"Ah, she's here," said a man with a grey black mustache. He was wearing a navy blue suit, the type that rich people wore back in the 1800s. Beside the middle aged man stood another man around his age who was taller and had a big nose and a goofy smile. His hair was completely white and the last one was a young man who had a big nose and a goofy smile that replicated the one on the older man.

"This is my daughter, Belle," the man with the mustache said. Red did a little bow. The other men took turns kissing her hand.

"Belle, this is Sir John and his son Sir Henry," Red's father said. Red smiled politely.

"I believe we should let the children talk in private, Sir Alexander," Sir John said. A smirk came upon Red's face and her father saw it.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Sir Alexander said.

"I think it will be quite alright, what do you say son?" Sir John said.

"It will be alright Sir," Henry said.

"Very well, Sir Alexander?" Sir John started to walk into another room. Red's father reluctantly followed giving Red a glare, he stepped into the other room. Once Red saw her father leave she smiled brightly at Sir Henry.

"Would you like join me for a walk?" Red asked. Henry looked a little taken back.

"Sure," Henry said.

"Is your house as big as mine?" Red asked. Again Henry was a little surprised. It seemed like he didn't expect Red to be an outspoken person.

"No, not this big, but it is big compared to everyone in our town," Henry said. Red gave him a snotty look.

"Will I get servants who will do my bidding if I marry you?" Red asked.

"Yes of course, you can have my favourite Miss. Thelma. She's a very nice lady," Henry said.

"Is she fast?" Red said. "I mean I like my servants fast and punctual." Henry looked at his feet as Red went through her list of demands.

"If you like we can live here," Henry said.

"That's more like it," Red said. "But did you know there are ghost in this house?"

Henry's eye went wide like he had actually seen a ghost. He shook his head from side to side.

"Well you better get used to seeing them. They can pop out from anywhere," Red said. "They are all pale and if they were murdered, there would be blood coming out of their wounds. They would have green eyes too."

Henry looked terrified. To add to his fear, Red slowly tipped a vase behind and him and quickly walked beside him. The vase behind Henry fell and he went yelling and screaming down the hallway. Red laughed, her plans were successful.

The scene changed. Red was now standing in front of her father as he scolded her.

"I told you to behave, is that so hard?" Sir Alexander said.

"Je suis désolée Père," Red said. "I just want someone who is my equal, not someone who wants your wealth."

"I understand child, but you have to give them a chance," Sir Alexander said.

"Père, you know he wasn't worth it," Red said. Sir Alexander sat down on his chair. "Sometimes I wonder how you would have been if your mother was still with us." Red came over to her father's side.

"Please don't say that Père, you have done nothing wrong," Red said. "I promise I will give them a chance, a real chance." Sir Alexander patted Red on the head and smiled.

Again the scenes changed.

Red elegantly walked down a long staircase into a huge ballroom. She was wearing a beautiful red beaded corset ball gown. Her hair was intricately done at the top and ringlets fell down her back. The ballroom was the same one from before but this time it was brightly lit. There were people everywhere dressed for the affair. As Red stepped onto the last few steps, her father took her hand and escorted her down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your undivided attention," Sir Alexander said. "Today I have held this grand ball to present my daughter, Miss Belle Alexandra Chretien." There was uproar of applause. Next Red's father took her around introducing her to every suitor and their families. Many men took Red onto the floor for a dance. As the song ended she excused herself was about to walk back to her friends when a young man came in front of her. He had dark brown hair, chocolate browns eyes and a dazzling smile.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with his English accent.

"Yes, of course," Red answered. He took her hand and walked onto the dance floor. Many onlookers kept their eyes on the beautiful couple. She saw there were two men who were staring at them intently but she pulled her attention away from them. The young man's hand came around her waist and the other took her hand.

"How is it that a beautiful woman like you cannot find a suitor?" he asked. Red stared at him as her brows came together. She shot up her nose as she answered.

"I'm looking for someone of my caliber," Red said. "Not for some random man who is after my father's wealth." The man smirked.

"I like pretty little things with sharp tongues," he said.

"I do not like men who consider me as a thing," Red answered as she put more distance between them but he pulled her closer that their noses were almost touching. His hands wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I think I like you Belle," he said her name with such adoration. "I haven't come across anyone like you in all my years." She could feel his intoxicating breath on her lip pulling her in.

"Who are you?" Red asked. Her eyes glinted the rage that was about to burst any moment but there was a sense of wonder in them too.

"Kol, Kol Mikaelson," he answered.

**Well what do you think? Did you like it? Please leave a review or PM me but please let me know! Thanks! :)**


	6. Her Memories

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you all for your wonderful comments. This chapter is focused on the rest of Red's story. Yes, this is still the part where Rebekah and Kol are looking into her head. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

"Well Sir Kol Mikaelson, would you please excuse me so I may go see my friends?" Red said as she gave him a slight push but didn't budge. She started to leave but he held onto her hand and pulled her back to him. She was so close to him that their faces were only an inch apart. At first she was a little surprised, not knowing how to react. Then she looked up at him with anger in her eyes. How dare he hold onto her?

"I was thinking perhaps you can come meet my friends first," Kol said. Red looked around and saw everyone staring at them. Her father was smiling at her. _Great, _she thought. If she pulled her hand from his, it would create a scene. So she let him guide her towards his friends.

"Well gentlemen, this is Belle. Belle these are my friends, Damon Salvatore and Charlie Dickson," Kol said pointing out two young men. One was tall and had dark black hair and grey eyes and the other one had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Please to meet you," Red said putting on a grimace. The two men took turns kissing her hand. Clearly she didn't like being controlled by a man but it felt different. "Now if you would excuse me," she said through gritted teeth. However, Kol refused to let her go.

"Come on sweetheart get to know us and we wouldn't want to create a scene. Would we?" Kol winked. Red's temper was reaching its peak. How dare he threaten her?

"I met Damon and Charlie on my way here. They decided to leave the civil war and travel up here before returning home to Mystic Falls for Damon here and Charlie actually lives quite close," Kol said.

"That's nice but I would like to leave now," Red said. She didn't care about his useless talk.

"Relax darling, we're just having a chat. And I have not even told you anything about myself," Kol smirked. Red was infuriated but she didn't want to cause a scene at this ball her father had held for her.

"I come from a large family. I have three older brothers and a younger sister," Kol said. Red noticed that his hand was no longer on her lower back. She took the chance and walked away. As she walked away she heard what they were saying.

"Told you she's a shrew," Charlie said. "Her father is having a hard time marrying her off even though she is beautiful."

"You held your side of the bet, Kol and got her to come talk to us," Damon laughed. Damon handed Kol something.

"She is quite a fiery one. Never come across a woman like that," Kol said still looking at Red as she slowly walked away.

Again, the scene changed. This time Red was in her bedroom and her Nana was undoing the strings on the back of her dress.

"Well child, did anyone catch your eye?" Nana asked.

"No Na…" but then she stopped. "Actually, there was still one man. His name was Kol, Kol Mikaelson."

"He's staying here. Should I tell your father?" Nana said excitedly.

"No!" Red almost yelled. "Je suis désolée, I did not mean to raise my voice. However, he was the most obnoxious man there. He claimed me like I was a thing."

Nana laughed.

"What is humorous?" Red asked.

"It seems like you had a different experience. Usually the men would be begging you or cowering in front of you but it seems you've met your match. A man who has stood up to you," Nana said.

Red thought about it for a moment not saying anything. She knew that her Nana was right but she didn't like how Kol had managed to get her to do what he wanted. He infuriated her. Just then something fell through her open window. She picked it up. It was a rock surrounded by a paper. She unwrapped the paper from around the rock. It had some writing on it.

_You didn't let me finish telling you about myself nor did you tell me anything about yourself. Come out onto your balcony - Kol_

Red read the message twice not being able to believe what was going on. This man was simply mad. He actually thought he had a chance with her.

"What is it Belle?" Nana asked. Red handed the note to Nana and walked out onto the balcony. She couldn't believe it. She walked out to find him standing by her balcony looking up at her.

"Good evening sweetheart," Kol said.

"My name is Belle and what are you doing here Sir Mikaelson?" Red said.

"Actually, it's Lord Mikaelson but you can call me Kol," Kol said. Red rolled her eyes.

"Well Kol, to do I owe the pleasure?" Red said.

"I would like to take you for a walk under this star-filled night," Kol said.

"I'm afraid I would have to pass," Red said and started to walk towards her room.

"I'm afraid I haven't made myself clear Belle, how about you come down right now or I'll tell your father you have agreed to marry me," Kol blackmailed. Red laughed.

"You think just because you said so my father will agree to this so called marriage?" Red said. Kol smirked, he loved a challenge.

"I think you've forgotten our little dance from tonight," Kol said. Red stared at him. "I have already talked to your father and he seems to love the idea of a summer wedding." Her father would probably believe him especially if he was so willing to marry her and her father's desperation to get her married. She hated him even more.

"Fine, I'll be down," Red said and went back inside. She changed out of her red ball gown and into a dark purple dress.

"Belle, where are you going?" Nana asked.

"Out," Red responded as she fixed her hair.

"Now? It's so late," Nana said. Red told Nana the situation and asked her to cover just in case her father was to come see her. Her Nana agreed and Red stepped back onto the balcony. She started down the pole as Kol looked on. It seemed like she had done this before. Once she was closer to the ground she jumped where Kol was standing causing him to fall and landing right on top of him.

"Well sweetheart, you could have given me a warning that you wanted me to catch you," Kol smirked as he looked at her. She pouted and got off of him. She stood up and fixed her dress.

"Well I was hoping to cause you some pain," Red said as she crossed her arms. Kol got up and looked at his hand. It had a small cut on it and was bleeding. He mumbled something about being human.

"Shall we?" Kol said as he started to walk. Red nodded and walked with him.

Rebekah and Kol watched the scene change again. Both were confused as to what was happening. How could this have happened?

This time they saw Red standing on her balcony and Kol climbing up. However, instead of anger, Red was smiling at him. Once he was up, she walked to him and kissed him. His hands travelled down her sides and around waist pulling her closer to him. Her hands came around his neck holding him there. They walked into her room and closed the door.

The scene changed again. Red and Kol were in her bed wrapped in sheets. She was lying on his chest.

"Belle there's something you need to know about me?" Kol said as he traced patterns on her back.

"What is it?" Red asked raising her head to look at him.

"I love you," Kol said. "I never thought this could happen to me." Red smiled.

"Well Lord Mikaelson, there's a first for everything. And I love you Kol," she said. Kol smiled but then got up.

"No, you need to know the truth about me. I'm not what you think I am," Kol said.

"You've been lying about being a lord?" Red laughed. "Because I don't care."

"No, I am not….I am not human," Kol said. Red scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm a vampire."

"Kol what are you saying?" Red said as she sat up beside him. "What are vampires and what's going on?"

"Belle, a vampire is an undead human predator," Kol said. "I feed on human blood to survive; I have speed and strength like no other; I can compel people to do my will; I am over eight hundred years old and I have taken many lives."

Red stared at him for a moment and then fixing the sheets around her, she got out of bed.

"You're saying all this because you don't want me anymore. Right? You got me to sleep with you and now you are not interested," Red said with tears in her eyes. "Oh God, I should have seen this coming."

Kol got out of bed and put on his pants. He walked right up to Belle and held her by her shoulders.

"I cannot believe you think I'm trying to leave you," Kol said. "I love you Belle but after you have realized what I have told you is the truth, you will not want me anymore."

"You don't want to leave me?" Red said.

"No sweetheart. I've told you I love you. I have the reputation of being the most sadistic vampire alive and even I don't know how I fell for you," Kol said. Red hugged him resting her head against his chest and he put his arms around her.

"You said you're a vampire and drink human blood. Why haven't you…done that. I mean you've been here for over twenty days," Red said after a while. Kol sat her down on the bed.

"That's the other part darling. Before I came here I had an affair with this witch," Kol said. Red raised her eyebrows.

"I know and yes they are real," Kol said. "She fell in love with me and when I refused her further she cursed me for being a sadistic vampire and playing with her feelings. She turned me into a human. She knew I had no respect for human life so she thought it would be the best punishment. She didn't have enough power to permanently turn me into a human so it was from full moon to full moon. So the next full moon, which is tomorrow, I will become a vampire again. Ever since she cursed me, I have been on the run trying to get away from her. That's when I found Damon and Charlie and they said that they were headed this way for a grand ball. I joined them trying to blend in."

"Kol, I don't care what you are," Red said.

"Belle please, you have to see what I am first," Kol said.

Again the scene changes. This time Kol is standing in front of Red with his eyes dark, veins under is eyes and fangs out.

"This is what I am," Kol said. Red walked over to him and touched his face gently and kissed him.

"I told you I don't care," Red said. Kol's face went back to normal and he kissed her back. Just then the door opens and someone walked in. She had dark brown hair and a pointed nose. She was dressed in servant clothing.

"What have we here?" she said. Kol immediately stood in front of Red.

"Why are you here? Your curse is now over so leave me alone," Kol said.

"Not likely. Seems like you have a new victim," she said.

"She's no victim. I love her," Kol said. The witch looked at them for a moment and when she realized that he wasn't lying she became more furious.

"So I wasn't you type," she said. "That's quite alright but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you that easily," the witch said. "Today is a new full moon and I place on you this curse. You will forget her and everyone you have met during this human period. But here's the important part, she will remember through and through, she will suffer the pain of knowing you. If your love is true, your memories will one day trigger however, if she is the one to trigger your memories, you will suffer from a crazed, undead dead state."

From Kol's face, Red could see the horror. There was pain and fear in his eyes.

"Kol," Red whispered. He didn't say anything and within a second, like a breeze, he was gone.

"Kol!" Red called after him but he didn't return. She cried and fell to the ground. The witch stood there with a smile on her face.

"Why?" Red said with puffed red eyes.

"Revenge. The thing about vampires especially originals like him is that they have the chance to live forever. Perhaps the day he remembers, you will not be around anymore," she said.

"One day. One day you will pay for this!" Red yelled. The witch smirked and left. "She made sure that we would never be together but I will not let that happen!" She was outraged. She was going to find that witch and burn her alive.

Rebekah had tears falling down her cheeks as she watched on. The scene changed and this time Red was lying in bed. She looked a little bigger.

"You know you can't hide this forever child," Nana said. "People will start to notice within the month."

"I know. It's time I leave," Red said. "This child is the only memory I have left of him and I cannot lose it. I will leave tomorrow at nightfall."

"I can let your friend Helena know," Nana suggested. Red nodded.

The next few scenes flashed by fast. Red had left her home leaving a note for her father. She was going to be a mother out of wedlock. She didn't want to dishonor her father. The society would look down at him. She told him the truth and asked him to say that she had died from an illness.

Her friend Helena who married Charlie Dickson had taken her in. They lived away from her town. Charlie didn't remember their encounter with Kol so she went along with it. At this point she realized how powerful the witch's curse was. Soon Red gave birth to a baby boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked just like his father.

"What will you name him?" Helena asked.

"Kol, Kol Alexander Mikaelson," Red said as she held her baby in her hand for the first time. He will get his father to remember. She couldn't trigger his memory but his son could. Red smiled down at her baby. There was hope.

The next scene took them to the forest. There was a full moon and Red was swiftly walking through the forest. She heard howling and started to run. Then suddenly, a wolf blocked her way. The wolf charged at her and brought her to the ground. It bit at her arms, legs, neck and she screamed in agony. Then there was another howl from far away and the wolf ran off. Red lay there on the forest floor in a pool of blood.

Red's heartbeat started to decrease as well as her breathing rate. A man came out of the shadows. He had sandy blond hair. It was Klaus. He looked down at her and she opened her eyes to look at him. He bent down beside her, bit his wrist and put it to her mouth. A few seconds later she breathed her last. It seemed like he was too late. He waited for a while wanting to see if she would wake up.

As the sun was about to rise, Red sat up and gasped.

"Well, well, well. Look at that. You are a fighter," Klaus said and then smiled.

"What happened?" Red asked.

"Well you were dying and I saved you," Klaus said. "You'll need to complete the transition by drinking blood."

"Drinking blood?" Red said. Her eyes widened. "Am I a vampire?"

"Oh so you do know about us. Yes, come on love," Klaus said and Red followed.

He led her back to the town she was living in and compelled a girl to let her feed on her. Red did as she was told.

"I need to go home," Red said and walked to the Dickson house but she couldn't walk over the threshold. "What's going on?"

"You have to be invited in," Klaus said. Helena walked to the door with Charlie. They looked at her struggle to walk over the doorstep but she couldn't. Their eyes widened in recognition. She could hear their heart rates increase.

"Belle, you're a vampire," Charlie said. Belle ignored him when she heard Kol cry. It seemed like her motherly instincts were heightened to a new level. She needed to get to her baby.

"Please invite me in. My baby is crying," Belle pleaded. Charlie and Helena looked at each other. Helena went inside to attend to Kol.

"Belle, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be around him like this," Charlie said. "I mean you drink blood and what if you can't control yourself. He's just a baby and you'll never forgive yourself if you do something. I think it's best if you leave him with us. We promise to take care of him and raise him as our own and when you are ready to see him, you can come back."

Red stared at him not knowing what to say. She could hear Helena soothing Kol and here Charlie was asking her to leave Kol; but he was right. The lure of blood was too strong for her.

"He's right you know," Klaus said. "Come on, love."

Her heart broke. It was pain like no other. She would rather have thousand pieces of glass pierce into her body rather leave her baby. She broke down crying on the cold concrete steps in front of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red snapped up on the bed as she felt a drop of water fall onto her cheek. She saw Rebekah sitting on the bed beside her with watery eyes. She looked to the other side and saw Kol with pain in his eyes. He got up from the bed and suddenly fell to the ground holding his head. Horror flashed across Red's face. They saw her memories.

**I was kind of nervous writing this chapter, please let me know what you think! **

**Spoilers**

what's happening to Kol and the witches curse?

the Mikaelson's will find out the rest of Red's story when she open the bound book

Klaus's reason in saving Red

Caroline and Klaus - how will he acquit himself?


	7. Acquitted

**Hey Everyone! Thank-you for the reviews. I'm just going to clarify some timing stuff. So in 1864 (same year the Salvatores were turned) Red was also turned. In season 3, they show Elijah talking to Klaus about how Kol had been daggered for over a century. So according to this time frame, this is what happened. Kol was cursed by a witch and on the run. He runs into Damon and Charlie who tell him about a Ball near Charlie's town. Kol decides to join them. (Also, you remember during the episode 3x15, Damon asks if he knows Kol but Kol says that he's met a lot of people and Damon doesn't really stand out). That's where he meets Red and falls in love. Later that year Red is turned by Klaus and Kol get's daggered around 1912. Here's my next chapter!**

"Kol!" Red quickly got off the bed and knelt down beside him. He was still holding onto his head. Red remembered the witch's words. _Crazed undead dead state._ She started to panic. "Kol, look at me. Are you okay?" Kol looked at her slowly. He let go of his head and seemed like everything was okay. There was blood dripping out of his nose but he wiped it off.

"Belle?" Kol said as he looked at her. Red didn't know how to react. Was he okay? She didn't understand what was going on. "Belle!" Kol said with recognition in his eyes and then crushed his lips against. Red felt his soft lips moving against hers. Was this not what she had been waiting for all this time? She responded to him. She couldn't believe it! He remembered and he seemed to be fine. She pulled back and looked at him. She caressed his face with her hands making sure he was there and fine. He smiled at her and passionately kissed her again this time she responded right away. They had forgotten Rebekah was still in the room.

"Ugh ugh," Rebekah coughed standing on the other side of the bed. Her eyes were still watery she smiled at them. Red and Kol stood up not letting go of each other.

"Well I am glad there's someone to keep tabs on my wild brother," Rebekah said as she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of the Mikaelsons and Red around the round dinner table. Klaus and Elijah had been filled in by Rebekah on what she knew. They wanted to hear the rest of the story from Red. Red kept looking at Kol making sure he was okay. He technically did get his memories triggered by her but it seemed like the witches curse wasn't in effect. He smiled back at her encouragingly and she smiled back.

"Well Red, I want to hear the rest of the story about you and my brother. It's time you reveal all the secrets you have been burdening yourself with," Klaus said. Red took an unnecessary breath and opened the spell bound book. All the Originals moved their chairs so they were closer to her and able to see the book. Red was sitting between Kol and Rebekah. She opened the book to reveal that it was actually a photo album. On the first page was a black and white portrait of her and Kol. It wasn't a typical olden day photo. Usually people would sit there and look at the camera but in this photo, Kol and Red were looking at each other.

"I remember that! I had to convince the photographer to take the photo of us like that. That was the one time I wished I could have compelled him. He was creating such a fuss over it," Kol said. Red laughed she had watched Kol struggle with the photographer and it was quite a scene. Red flipped the page. The next page was of Red with a small baby in her hand.

"Wow! He looks just like Kol," Rebekah cooed.

"Belle, where is he? Did you turn him?" Kol asked and looked at her.

"Well even though in the beginning I couldn't go near him, I watched him from the distance. I made sure that Helena and Charlie had all everything they needed and were successful in life. Once he was old enough and I was confident that I had control over myself, I went to see him. I told him the truth and he readily accepted it. He said that he knew he didn't fit in with the Dicksons," Red smiled. "At the age of twenty-five, he got married to this girl, Roslynn," Red turned the page over to reveal a young man who looked just like Kol and a beautiful woman beside him.

"She's quite pretty," Rebekah commented. Red laughed.

"Yes, she was considered one of the most beautiful women in town. He was so nervous the day he went to propose to her that he asked me to go with him," Red said. All the Originals laughed except Kol.

"I wish I was there. I could have shown him how it was done," Kol said. Red turned the page to show picture from the wedding.

"He brought me to his wedding calling me his sister," Red said. Again, Red flipped the page to reveal the couple with a small baby.

"This is our grandson, Evan," Red said. "After Evan was born, I talked to Kol and Roslynn about becoming vampires but Kol refused."

"He refused?" Kol said.

"Yes refused to become a vampire. He said that a happy human life was enough for him and he wanted to grow old with Roslynn," Red said.

"And you let him?" Kol said slightly angry.

"Yes I let him. I made sure he had a healthy, happy, long human life," Red said. "I respected his wishes Kol. I wasn't going to force him to do something he didn't want to."

"So you basically watched him die," Kol said.

"No, I couldn't do that. When the time came I made sure I wasn't around. I just couldn't say good-bye. Even though there was an old man there, my eyes saw my little baby," Red said. "But I had made sure that our lineage lived on happily. Do you recall hearing about the Mikaelsons in Western Canada?"

"You mean one of the richest families in Canada?" Elijah said. Red nodded.

"They were our descendents?" Klaus said. Red nodded.

"But they were in the news. They said that there was a fire and there were no survivors," Elijah said. Red had tears running down her face.

"Marcel," Klaus said as he tightly clutched the table.

"What?" Kol said.

"This is what you were telling me about, wasn't it?" Klaus said. Red nodded as she wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Rebekah said. Red turned around and faced Kol.

"I'm sorry I tried my best to protect our family but he burned the house to the ground with everyone inside making sure no one escaped. By the time I saw the vision, it was too late," Red cried. Kol put his arms around her and held her close.

"Don't worry love, we'll make sure he dies a painful death. I promise," Kol said.

"We promise," Klaus said.

Red flipped through the pages of the album revealing the next generations.

"What I don't seem to understand is why they were all in that house on the same day?" Kol said.

"It was Christmas, and every year the whole family would come together and it would be a grand affair," Red said. She flipped to a page and showed them a picture.

"Red, if you knew that Kol was my brother, why didn't you say anything to us," Rebekah said.

"I was trying to protect him. I was scared of the effects of the witch's curse. I tried so hard to act indifferent around him," Red said. "Except, I did slip once."

"I remember that, it was around 1912 when I daggered Kol. You asked so many questions whether he was okay or in pain and so on," Klaus said.

"I have a question for you Nik, why did you save Red that night?" Kol said. Klaus looked at him and then at Red. They were both waiting intently for an answer.

"I don't know. When I looked at her down in that pool of blood, she opened her eyes. There was this fire there. A will to survive, will to do anything in her power to get what she wanted," Klaus said. "I thought that if she survived, she would be of great use to me, which she was."

Red looked at Kol, her mind kept going back to the witches curse. She placed her hand on the side of Kol's face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Red asked.

"Belle, I'm more than better," Kol said as he took her hand and kissed the inside. Red smiled. "By the way, why do they all call you Red?" Red laughed as well as Klaus.

"Well, after I went with Klaus, I was a part of his little 'gang'. However, I was also looking for that witch who placed that curse on you. Let's say I wasn't the most friendly vampire out there and vampires gave me the nick name Red. Mostly for what they saw but if you ask me I would say it's the natural red highlights in my hair," Red said. Kol smirked. His Belle had changed a lot since they were last together. That girl back then became afraid that he was going to leave her when he was talking about vampires. She was naïve and fragile. But this Belle was stronger. There was no doubt she would be; she had endured so much pain.

"Come on sweetheart," Kol said as he got up. Red got up and Kol lead them to their room. Red looked back and gave Klaus a look. A look he understood. Once they were out of the room. Rebekah turned on the TV.

"What was that look Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"She's worried about Kol , Elijah," Klaus said. "She's worried about that curse."

"We should consult with a witch," Elijah said.

"I agree," Klaus said as he got up. "I have some unfinished business to take care of. I'll be back as soon as I can and then we should leave for New Orleans."

Elijah nodded and Klaus was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline sat on her couch with a container of Breyers Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. She flipped through the channels until she could find something she liked but then gave up and shut the TV off.

_This was great, _she thought. In a matter of a day she was left single. Tyler had gone off with Hayley to help with their upcoming baby and Klaus, she didn't even want to think about it. Why did he have to sleep with her? She scooped out a spoonful of ice cream and placed it in her mouth. She was about to put another spoonful into her mouth when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it to find Klaus standing there.

"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline said as she held the container of ice cream against her chest.

"To come in," Klaus smiled as he eyes the ice cream.

"Why?" Caroline said.

"To talk love," Klaus said. "I would like to acquit myself." Caroline opened the door wider and walked back to the living room. Klaus walked in and shut the door behind him. He came and sat down on the sofa beside Caroline.

"Well?" Caroline waited.

"Why are you angry love? This thing with Hayley is not such a bit deal," Klaus said. Caroline threw her spoon into the container and placed the whole thing on the table in front of her.

"Seriously!" Caroline said. "All this time you claimed you were in love with me and then you sleep with the one person I despise. She's the one who snapped my neck on the day of the massacre and she's the reason you killed twelve of your precious hybrids! And you're asking me why I'm angry?" Caroline said.

"My feelings for you are true Caroline," Klaus said. "She didn't mean anything. She was just a one night stand. Which I have long forgotten until the witches of New Orleans brought her up claiming the child she carried was mine."

"Wow, so that day when you took me out on that date, you still thought you were having a baby with Hayley?" Caroline said. Now she was really pissed. Klaus put his hand to his head. This is not the way he expected this conversation to go. Caroline was finally away from Tyler but he still didn't have a chance.

"Sweetheart, I was still trying to process it and that child is not mine," Klaus said.

"Okay! I'll take you up on that but Red. She's a psychic! So everything you did was premeditated," Caroline said.

"Caroline, Red doesn't tell me everything. To tell you the truth she knew I was in love with you before she even came to this town. Red only warns me about upcoming dangers and guides me down the right path. She'll never reveal everything," Klaus said. Caroline sat there quietly processing everything Klaus was saying.

"But I can't believe you slept with that were-slut after you claimed you had feelings for me," Caroline said.

"Caroline, I can't change what's already been done. All I can say is that I would like a chance, a chance at us," Klaus said. Caroline looked at him. His blue eyes staring back at her. She started to give way. They weren't technically together then so it wouldn't be fair if she didn't let this go. But he would have to work hard.

"I need time to think," Caroline said. Klaus nodded. "And love, Red is like a friend to me who guides me. She merely gives me suggestions, it's up to me to take them." Caroline nodded.

"She's really nice. I still wonder who she's in love with," Caroline said. Klaus smiled. She was starting to come out of her little fit.

"We just found out," Klaus said.

"What? Who is he?" Caroline asked. It was so romantic how Red loved this man and was still waiting for him after all this time.

"It was Kol," Klaus said. Caroline's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Caroline said. Klaus told her the whole story. By the end of it, Caroline had tears in her eyes.

"That's what I would call Epic Love. I am happy they're together now and someone needs to keep tabs on that wild brother of yours," Caroline said. Klaus laughed.

"Red would be the best at that," Klaus said and then became all serious. "Caroline, that's the kind of love I want for us. I know you're not ready but I'll wait for you."

"Klaus…" Caroline started. She had just officially broken up with her boyfriend. She needed some time to kind of move past that. Now she saw the potential in them and how genuine Klaus was with her. She didn't want him to be a rebound.

"Caroline," he cut her off. "I know you've been through a lot and I understand you need some time. I just want to say that, you may have had many first loves but I intend to be your last and only love," with that he kissed the top of her forehead.

However, before Caroline could say anything, he got up and walked towards the window.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"There was someone lurking by the window," Klaus said. Caroline felt shivers go up her spine. Even though she was a vampire, some things never change.

Klaus walked to the door and opened it. He walked out and looked around but there was nothing there.

"There was definitely someone here," Klaus said.

"Who do you think it was?" Caroline asked from inside.

"I don't know. I'm going to check it out. See you later love," Klaus said as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. Suddenly, Caroline heard a deafening sound. She immediately ran to the door and pulled it open. There she saw Klaus standing over someone with his hands on their neck. Caroline looked down at the vampire lying on the ground. She didn't recognize him.

"Where's your partner?" Klaus growled. The vampire didn't answer. "Who sent you?" still no answer.

Klaus grabbed his neck and snapped it.

**Please let me know what you think! :) The New Orleans setting of the story will be coming up shortly.**


	8. Known

**Hey Everyone! Firstly, I would like to apologize for not updating for the longest time. I am truly sorry and I hope you will continue to read this story. I had some hard time recently and I didn't want it to affect this story. Here is my next chapter! :) I hope you like it. some M content in italics!**

Red and Kol walked to his room hand in hand. They hadn't been together for so long. Even though Red had been around him, only she knew how much it took to make it seem like he was indifferent to her. It was hard to watch him bring home different woman over the centuries. But she was still worried about the witch's curse. They walked into Kol's room and he shut the door behind them. He didn't let go of her hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Red said as she touched his face.

"Relax darling, I'm fine," Kol said as he hugged her. Red rested her head against his chest.

"What about that witch?" Red said. "Her last curse worked."

"I know, but I don't feel any kinds of effects. I mean when she turned me into human, it happened instantaneously," Kol said. "Now onto something else like tell me more about our son."

Red and Kol sat down on the sat down on the bed and Red started to tell him everything about their son.

"Well I wasn't around much when he was a baby but Helena said his first word was 'no'. He liked to get around. Once she found him covered in flour in the kitchen. Once he was a little older, he liked cars a lot. I would check up on him every few months. He played with his best friend John. His first girl friend was Emma McNeil. Kol loved to write and with some help started a company," Red said.

"You said that he never felt a part of the Dicksons. What did you mean?" Kol said as he played with her bracelet. Red smiled.

"Well the Dicksons were nice people but not very imaginative or creative; whereas our son craved for new experiences, new places and new adventures. Also, they were all blond and he was the only one with dark brown hair," Red said. Kol smirked.

"Belle, all these years you saw me. You were so close to me yet you acted so indifferent. You saw me with other women and …" Red placed a finger on his lips not letting him finish.

"I did all I could to protect you and by the way, who said I didn't have my fair share of guys. It was so hard to get rid of them and some were so cute," Red said and smirked. Kol growled and pinned her to the bed.

_"I'll kill anyone who touches you. You're mine," Kol said as he crushed his lips against hers. Red's hands knotted into his hair as she held him close her lips responding to his urgency. She had waited over a century for this. His hands slid down her sides as their lips moved in whispers. He kissed down her jaw line and neck. She slipped her hands under his shirt to feel his muscular built. _

_With a swift move, she pulled his shirt over his head. He impatiently ripped her white blouse off revealing her white bra. He unhooked he bra and kissed down chest to her breast. He sucked on the first breast flicking it with his tongue and then doing the same to the other. She moaned as she felt his hands go up her legs towards her core. Now teasing her, he undid the zipper to her skirt and gently pulled it down. He slowly kissed up her inner thigh towards her lacy white thong. She pulled him up and kissed him passionately while undoing his pants. She undid his pants and pulled them down. He swiftly pulled the rest off. _

_ He grabbed her lips with his exploring her mouth with his tongue. She bit down on his lower lip. He ripped her thong off and slid into her. She moaned feeling him go into her. The bodies moved in synchronization starting with a slow rhythm. Soon the pace increased and they were about to reach their climax. Kol broke away from her lips. Red opened her eyes to see him looking at her. _

_"I love you, Belle," Kol said as he looked into her peacock blue-green eyes. They both reached their peaks. Kol slid off of her and to her side. Red cuddled into him resting head on the nook of his shoulder. She looked up at him._

_"And I have always loved you Kol and I always will," Red said as they drifted off to sleep._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus picked up the limp vampire and broke more of his bones. He had to make sure that this vampire remained unconscious till he got to the Mikaelson mansion basement. He then carried him to his car. He had to find out why he was spying on him. Whoever this vampire was and his partner knew about Caroline now. He couldn't afford to risk her safety.

"Where are you taking him?" Caroline asked.

"I need to find out why he was spying on us love," Klaus said as he shut the car door. He then took her hand and led her to his car. "You're coming with me as well love."

"Klaus let go of me. Why do I have to come with you?" Caroline asked.

"Because you're not safe here. There was another vampire with him and we don't know his intentions," Klaus said as he got her into the front seat. He swiftly got into the driver seat and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red sat up in bed. She had just seen a vision of Klaus and Caroline bring home a vampire. 'Damn' she thought. She had missed something important. She was occupied with something else. She looked over at Kol and smiled. He was asleep with a smile on his face. He looked so innocent, like a child. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and started to get out of bed. Klaus and Caroline should be home in no time.

"Where are you going love?" Kol said as he held onto her.

"I just saw a vision. Caroline and Klaus will be home shortly," Red said. "They're bringing this other vampire."

"So what, come back to bed love," Kol said as he looked at her. "They can deal with this on their own. Trust me; Nik is a master at getting information by torture." Red rolled her eyes.

"I know but this is important for us as well, those vampires were sent by Marcel," Red said. Kol let go of her and got up.

"What did they want?" Kol said as he put his clothes on as fast as he could.

"Well that's the part I didn't see as we were…a bit occupied," Red blushed. Kol smirked.

"No worries, we can definitely get information out of that vampire," Kol said.

Red put on her skirt, which was the only thing that wasn't ripped off, and went to Kol's closet. She took one of his shirts and put them on. Kol grinned at her and Red rolled her eyes. Kol pulled her towards him and fervently kissed her. Red slowly pulled away.

"Come on, don't let this get to your head," Red said. Kol smirked. Just then she heard the front door open and close.

"Red!" Klaus called. Red left the room followed by Kol. They made their way to the dining room where Klaus, Caroline, Elijah and Rebekah were waiting with the other vampire. Everyone stared at Red for her unusual attire. She was always dressed so perfectly. Red blushed and shied away for a bit until she saw the limp body of the knocked out vampire.

"I guess you forgot to tell me certain things amidst your reunion with my brother?" Klaus said.

"I…" Red started when interrupted.

"Nik, you got a surprise from your little friend here. So what! You got him anyway," Kol said.

"He wasn't alone," Klaus growled. "The other one escaped." At this Red's head snapped up to look at the vampire. She walked over to him and touched the limp hand. Her eyes closed as she focused and then after a minute her eyes flashed open. There was shock and fear in her eyes. She walked over to Klaus.

"Please tell me that the other vampire didn't see Caroline's face!" Red said.

"Why?" Klaus growled.

"Niklaus, just answer!" Red said as she went back to the limp vampire.

"Red explain what's going on!" Klaus yelled.

"Nik stop shouting at her!" Kol yelled at Klaus.

"Don't interfere Kol!" Klaus growled.

"He didn't see my face," Caroline said. "I was looking away from the window. But this vampire probably knows where I live and stuff." Red sat down relieved.

"Now explain," Klaus commanded.

"Well, I didn't get much from this vampire because his future shows a near death but I managed to connect to his partner who was with him. That was Kalzen, the night walker," Red said. Klaus's expression changed to recognition to anger.

"Belle, you said they were sent by Marcel," Kol said.

"Yes, they were sent by Marcel. Marcel is preparing himself. He wants to know Niklaus's weaknesses," Red said. Everyone stared at Caroline.

"Who's Marcel?" Caroline said. She had never heard of Marcel but apparently he was interested in her.

"He's Nik's protégé turned enemy," Rebekah said.

"What does he want with me?" Caroline said. No one said anything for a while. They merely stared at each other. "Well?"

"It's nothing to do with you directly," Elijah hesitated. "He wants to know everyone Niklaus is associated with so he can find a way to hurt him." Caroline could tell something was off.

"I'm going to rip his head off once I get to New Orleans," Klaus said.

"I think we've already discussed that Niklaus," Red said eyeing him hoping he wouldn't say more. Caroline was not ready for all this information and from her face, Red could tell she was suspicious.

"We can cover this up because he had only seen the back of her head. It could have been Bekah," Elijah said. Everyone agreed.

"So Bekah, you'll stay with Caroline until everything becomes stable," Elijah said. The two girls looked at each other dumbfounded. He had to be kidding.

"I'm sorry Elijah but I just heard that you want me to stay with her as long as it takes to dumb things down," Rebekah said.

"That is correct," Elijah said in a matter of fact tone.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Rebekah spat. Both girls couldn't believe it. They weren't enemies but definitely were not the best of friends.

"I agree with Rebekah for once," Caroline said.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I agree with Elijah," Red said. "It's will cause confusion giving Caroline no particular attention therefore, keeping her safe," and just as Red finished the vampire stirred and sat up. As he took in his surroundings he made a run for it but was soon caught by Kol.

Klaus and Elijah swiftly tied him down in a chair with a vervain dipped rope.

"Now, let's start easy. What is your name?" Klaus said. The vampire didn't say anything; he merely stared at Klaus. Klaus gripped his neck and tried to compel him.

"Answer my question," Klaus growled, but the vampire didn't say anything. Then it all made sense.

"He's on vervain," Rebekah said out loud.

"That's fine, let's drain him and then ask again," Kol said. Klaus picked up a small table and broke off the leg. He drove it through the vampire's stomach and blood gushed out. Caroline didn't like what was going on. She was very touchy about torturing ever since the incident with her father.

"I'm getting out of here," Caroline said as she walked to the door. Klaus sped and stood in front of her.

"I don't think so, love," Klaus said.

"But…" Caroline said but Klaus cut her off.

"No buts, love. Red can you take Caroline to another room," Klaus said. Red and Caroline left the room followed by Rebekah leaving Klaus, Elijah and Kol to drain the vampire.

Red, Caroline and Rebekah walked into Klaus's study which was more of a private room away from the rest of the house. Caroline hadn't been here since the Mikaelson Ball. It held some memories. Klaus had shown her his passion of painting. He said he could take her to Rome, Paris, Tokyo and places Caroline could only imagine. Then due to a dispute she threw the beautiful bracelet that he gave her as a birthday gift. She secretly wished she kept it now. Her eye caught a rectangular box on the desk. She slowly walked towards it and picked it up. She slowly opened it to see the same bracelet in all its glory. Caroline heard an agonized scream from the other room and the box dropped from her hand back onto the table. She covered her ears as she tried to block the agonized scream but her vampire hearing was over the top.

Red noticed the expression on Caroline's face. She looked like she was in pain from the sounds of this vampire being tortured. She had her hands pressed hard against her ears.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Red asked.

"I really want to get out of here," Caroline said.

"What is it?" Red asked. She knew for a fact that Caroline and this vampire where in no way connected in anyway so why was she so upset.

"It's the torturing," Caroline said. "It brings back too many bad memories."

Red nodded and turned around. She walked towards the desk and pushed it aside revealing a small trap door. Red swiftly opened it and gestured Rebekah and Caroline to come forward.

"I had no idea this was here," Rebekah said.

"Never mind, come you two," Red said. All three girls walked down a staircase leading to the tunnels. Red closed the door behind her.

"This is genius," Rebekah said. "Nik definitely know what's he's doing…sometimes."

Red rolled her eyes. The sound of tortured could no longer be heard.

"What happened, Caroline? Why were you so sensitive to what was going on upstairs," Red said.

"Well, I could say many bad experiences," Caroline said. "But mainly due to my Dad."

"What happened?" Rebekah asked now interested.

_This will definitely give them something to relate to_ Red thought.

"Well, in the beginning when my Dad found out what I was he was disappointed. He tied me down in a chair with vervain ropes in the Lockwood cellar. He took my daylight ring off. He wanted to condition me, so what he did was hold a bad of blood in front of my face. When my face would change; he would pull open the flap on the roof so the sun would burn me. He did it over and over again until my Mom and Tyler came and got me," Caroline said.

"I'm so sorry," Red said.

Rebekah looked like she understood and wanted to console Caroline but that would go against their nature. They weren't quite friends.

"I sorry to hear that," Rebekah said. "I know what it feels like when your own father wants to harm you."

Caroline nodded in understanding.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus licked his finger which was covered with the vampire's blood.

"Perfect! What's your name?" Klaus said.

"Mark," the vampire said.

"Now tell me, who sent you?" Klaus compelled.

"Marcel and this girl, I don't know who she is but it seemed like she was doing all the planning," the vampire said.

"Who was your partner?" Klaus said.

"Kalzen, we're both night walkers," the vampire said.

"What did Marcel want to know?" Klaus asked.

"Everything about you. Who you lived with, the people you are close to, your weaknesses and your secrets," the vampire said.

"How long have you been following me," Klaus said. He feared the answer. He couldn't put Caroline in danger.

"We just found you tonight when we saw you with that blonde," the vampire said.

"Do you and your partner know who the blonde is?" Klaus asked.

"Your sister," the vampire answered. Klaus let out a breath of relief that he had been holding. Caroline was safe.

"Nik asked him who that girl with Marcel was," Kol said. Klaus nodded.

"Answer him. Who was that girl with Marcel," Klaus said.

"I don't know her; but they are always together and her name is…" the vampire paused.

"What's her name?" Klaus pushed.

"Devina," the vampire answered. Before Klaus could do anything Kol came and pulled out his heart and threw it on the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Klaus yelled.

"That's her!" Kol said. "The witch who cursed me and Belle!" Klaus's eyes widened in shock as well as Elijah.

"It seems like she has maintained herself for this past century," Elijah said.

"Do you know what this means?" Klaus said. Elijah nodded, he knew exactly what his brother was getting onto.

"She's Marcel's personal witch and that's how he finds out if a witch has done magic within New Orleans," Klaus said.

"I want her dead Nik!" Kol said as he paced the length of the room.

"And she will be brother," Elijah said as he put a hand on Kol's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small apartment on the Bourbon Street in the farthest corner of the French Quarter, the witches had come together for a convention. It was the only place where a sage was continuously burning for centuries and no vampire knew about it. A witch long time ago started it with a spell and she had died for it. Marcel just didn't know what kind of spell was done. It was a safe haven to freely speak.

"Dear sisters, we are gathered here today to discuss our battle plans against these abominations to nature. Once we have the Original Hybrid take care of Marcel, we can get rid of him with as well," Sophie said. The witches cheered.

"Our primarily caused we used against him is void now. The girl is not pregnant with his child. So why has the hybrid agreed to help us?" a witch asked.

"He is not helping us sisters. He is doing this for his own sake. He wants the French Quarter back and he wants those elixirs," Sophie said.

"How could you promise him those elixirs?" another witch asked.

"He can have the elixirs but he will never be able to use them sisters," Sophie said. "We all know that for any vampire to use it, they must have something from their physical human body or their lineage which is impossible for these thousand year old Originals because they have not kept anything like that nor do they have a lineage."

The witches agreed.

"Is there any word as to how Marcel finds out we are doing magic yet?" a witch asked.

"No, but the hybrid is a part of Marcel's inner circle and will find out very soon," Sophie said. "Sisters, we are on the verge of a bloody war which is about to break out. Please remember to draw energy from new moon every month."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah had just talked to one of his witches about Kol's curse. He wasn't pleased with what he had found out and was frantically looking for Klaus. He pushed open the door to Klaus's study and walked in. He found Klaus looking at the trap door on the floor where his desk used to be.

"I can't believe they knew about this," Klaus said.

"I wouldn't doubt Red," Elijah said. "Never mind, this Klaus. I have some news."

"What is it Elijah?" Klaus said as he looked at his older brother.

"I talked to Cassandra about Kol's curse," Elijah said.

"And?" Klaus said but Elijah had a grim look on his face. "Answer me Elijah!"

"She said that some witches draw power from the new moon so what happens is that if a curse is broken, the consequences may also result on a new moon," Elijah said.

"You mean to say that Kol's curse may come into play on the next full moon?" Klaus said.

"It may be a possibility," Elijah said.

"Well, we need all the witches we can get," Klaus said. "We have to stop it."

"Perhaps Red can help by looking into the future? Surely, she already knows," Elijah said.

"No she doesn't and she won't do that," Klaus said. "She never looks into her or Kol's future."


End file.
